Running dreamer
by DancingInThePouringRain
Summary: Returning from college, Rachel Black takes a job as a live-in nanny at no other than Paul Foster's mothers house. Paul's the sexy sleazeball of La Push and Rach just wants to escape her past experiences with a jerk of an ex. Funny thing how fate works. Join in on the adventure of their discovery on just how hard it is to move on and move forward when life keeps taking swings at you
1. It feel's like home to me

A/N: Let's just see how this goes shall we?

I pulled up to the house, following the directions my father had given me, that man could give you the amount of steps it took to get to China. The house was an average size house for La Push, it may have needed a slight touch up with paint but other than that the whole porch complete with swing, looked amazing. I had my two duffel bags in the back seat, I never had much luggage to start with, even when I went to college. Coming back I think I left more, I guess I was in a rush to get out of the place, escape _him_. Not that I would think about that, or whatever happened, today was a new day, a new chapter in the life of Rachel Black. I had studied child care through college as well as baking school and since I was jobless and Mrs Foster needed a live in nanny while she worked I figured why not. Dad and Jake didn't exactly have the room for me in that tiny house and with my resume, Mrs Foster was happy to take me on. Apparently her eldest boy hung around Jake a lot anyway, even though he as a year or so younger than me and Jake was four years under me. I chucked my straight dark hair up into a pony tail, leaving a few stray bits to fall at the side of my face before climbing out of my car. There was still a slight breeze outside with the sun shining, shining sun was rare in La Push, so I was wearing a light peach coloured cardigan over a white singlet and a pair of black tights. I was thin, like most girls around here but I had slightly bigger chest region than the normal flat chested and I was one of the few athletic typed girls around. My skin was the usual russet colour of the Quileute's but a few shades lighter, enough that you could notice when I blushed my cheeks would go light pinky colour. My eyes were ranged in the hazel I guess you could say but they changed strangely enough. I walked up the path that was decorated beautifully on either side with flowers and random bushes, colours burst at you from every direction and green vines ran up the front of the white house with small pink flowers hanging off them. I knocked on the door since there was no door bell in sight and heard the patter of feet hitting the ground, racing to the door. After an argument on the other side of the door that sounded as if it involved in pushing and shoving it swung open to reveal two boys, the twins that were five, staring up at me with green eyes and a ruffle of dark hair on both their heads. One of them was wearing a little pair of glasses though.

"Hi, I'm Rachel, your mum home" I smiled and they instantly smiled back.

"Yeah, she's cooking dinner" One of them grinned and the smell wrapped around me, I think I'll enjoy it here.

"Boy's, what have I told you about answering the door before you know who it is" I heard someone call.

"It's just Rachel mum" The other called, rolling his eyes as if I was a regular at his house, well I was about to be. I heard her sound of realisation then her feet rushing to the door. Her brown hair was chucked up in a messy bun and her face was slightly flushed from cooking over a hot stove, she had a white apron on against a white and yellow floral dress and her green eyes were full of warmth, kind of reminded me of my own mother.

"Rachel Hun, I'm sorry, I must have lost track of time, come on in out of that breeze, boys go pack away your Lego" She said as she stepped aside for me to enter. I followed her into the house as we asked how each other were doing and how happy we both were. She led me around the house on a quick tour, showing me my room and introducing me properly to the boys, Riley and Alex, then introducing me to Amy who was one. Then she helped me set up my room which held a double bed and a beautiful view of the woods before we entered the kitchen and I got told to sit as she fluttered around preparing and cooking.

"Here, allow me" I said as she began chopping carrots. A big grin fell over her face.

"No one in this house has offered before, I mean the boys use to when they were younger but they usually only were good at stirring" She said as she started on the fry pan, cooking up the beef for her famous soup as the boys tell me.

"I grew up at my mum's knee, she was always in the kitchen cooking or baking, I love it" I smiled over at her as she added spices.

"I can tell it's going to be great having you here Rach, since I'm off maternity leave and back on 12 hour shifts now and then it gets difficult and Paul is off working to and when he's off I know he wants to spend time with his friends instead of stuck home babysitting" She shrugged as I chopped.

"Yeah apparently him and Jacob hang around a lot, mostly at Sam Uley's, nice enough guy, I went to school with him although he was dating Leah at the stage, not Emily" I spoke as I started on the potatoes.

"As long as they stay out of trouble I'm happy, Paul went through this stage when his father left and it was horrible, he definitely has his father's short temper but he's got a big heart" She smiled to herself. From what I've heard Mr Foster was a bad drunk who abused his kids and one day Paul cracked and they got into a huge fight ending Paul's father a trip to the hospital followed by jail.

"Yeah hopefully they keep out of it, do you go to the bonfires" I questioned and she nodded.

"Yeah, the kids love them and the legends your father tells are amazing, he's good at that, the boys love all the guys too, they normally play football or something like that, you're coming to the one on Friday night I hope" She said as I handed her the chopped vegetables.

"Of course, I don't think my dad would let me miss it" I said as she set the stove top to simmer.

"Smart man your father, it will be your first solo shift tomorrow, I hope it's not too soon, the boys are going over to Emily Uley's for a play date with Claire and Emily wants you to go and bring Amy as well" She said and I nodded.

"No problem" I grinned and she laughed.

"I look forward to you living here Rachel, a older daughter might be able to bring this family closer" She said and gave me a quick hug. "Thank you" She murmured before the front door opened and in came who I was guessing was Paul. The dark hair and the green eyes, he was tall and broad chested, good looking definitely. His eyes fell on me as I studied him and he studied me right back.

"Paul, meet Rachel, our new housemate" Mrs Foster introduced and he shot me a smile.

"Nice to meet you" He said, holding out a hand which I took to shake, it was big and warm around mine and made my hand feel tingly, odd.

"You too" I said to break the small silence I had left hanging.

"Ma" He grinned and kissed his mum's cheek. "I'm gunna go have a shower, don't eat without me" He said before hurrying off upstairs.

"See, big heart" She winked at me before getting out plates to serve dinner. The eating ritual was similar to my own at home, grab a seat on the couch or in front of the TV, fight over what to watch before the mum takes control and puts on Disney Channel then everyone eats away followed by ice cream. I could definitely get use to this. After everyone was done I made a start on the dishes while Mrs Foster, or Sarah as she told me to call her was in the shower. Happy when she came down began to dry up as I finished them off.

"I'm gunna go up and have a quick shower, is there anything you need me to do before or after" I asked as I pulled out the drain and dried my hands on the nearest tea towel.

"No, no, you enjoy your shower and thanks for washing up, feel free to go to bed or watch TV, I'll leave a list on the table for tomorrow letting you know everything, Amy's bottles are on the top shelf above the microwave and her strollers in my car but I'll put it just inside the door, I'll be gone by about five and Paul will be here till nine but he usually sleeps in so you most likely won't see him till eight thirty unless you're already gone, Emily said come whenever and thanks again, for all of this" She beamed.

"Okay got it and your welcome, I'm happy to be here and can tell already I'll love it, thank you for giving me a home" I said and she gave me a hug before going to get the boys in their PJ's. I headed up stairs and got trackie pants out and a long sleeved jersey from college before heading into the bathroom and cleaning up, brushing my teeth and chucking my hair up in a pony tail again before hanging up the towel. I walked out of the bathroom and ran into Paul who was walking past. He hands grabbed my arms to stop me from being bowled over and the warmth leaked through my shirt.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't see you" He said, straightening me up before smiling down at me. He was almost god like, how is that possible, I had heard he liked his ladies though so that kind of ruined it and he did have a bad temper.

"It's okay, my fault, good night" I said and he nodded before walking off down the stairs. I decided to go to bed, early start tomorrow and big first proper day, I needed rest. I collapsed into the bed and snuggled under the covers, a fresh smell of clean sheets and a dust free room, oh yeah, I would like it here.

A/N: So how'd it go? Review and let me know please, appreciated.

E.


	2. My life be like

A/N: Motivation, that's all it takes, and encouragement helps to.

Chapter two.

When I woke up I went in Amy's room to find her smiling up at the roof, her eyes large with excitement when she spotted me. I laughed as I changed her nappy and she babbled away before carrying her down stairs. I put her in a high chair and got out a yoghurt, noticing it was seven from the clock up on the wall, before I began feeding her. When I had finished and cleaned her face from any yoghurt that would dry up the boys were in the kitchen and I grabbed them some cereal and had them sit at the bench as they ate and talked about seeing Claire today. I made some toast for myself and took random bites as I got Amy's baby bag ready and the boy's back packs. I was searching around for Amy's baby bottles, trying to remember where Sarah had said they were when the boys cheered.

"Yay Paul's awake before lunch time, it's a miracle" Riley said as Paul stood in the door way, his hair ruffled from sleep and in pair of grey track suit pants and a dark blue shirt.

"Praise the lord" Alex said, his hands together and I laughed as Amy clapped her hands together at her big brothers and their excitement. Paul shook his head, smiling at his siblings before walking in further and grabbing a juice out of the fridge and drinking out of the carton. I continued to look around and noticed Paul watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Any idea where Amy's bottle are" I asked and he nodded. "Wanna tell me so I don't look silly searching" I said as the twins giggled.

"Above the microwave" He said and I turned and of course as I went to grab two I pushed them even further back into the cupboard, out of my reach. I sighed annoyed as I went on my tip toes and felt blindly around. Before I could climb on the stupid bench a warm body pressed up against the back of mine and grabbed the bottles before bringing them down to my eye level. I stared at them for a second, shocked maybe at the closeness of his body, the warmth pulling me into him before I took them out of his hands and he stepped back. I turned but didn't meet his eyes.

"Uh thanks" I said and stored them in the bag.

"No problem, Emily's having a dinner tonight, you going" He asked as I took away the boys finished bowls and replaced them with cups of juice before washing those dishes.

"Your mum never mentioned anything, I guess if I'm invited" I shrugged and he nodded.

"I'm gunna go have a shower, need to know where anything is, the guys should know" He said before walking off and I rolled my eyes at the teasing in his voice.

"How are we getting to Emily's" Alex questioned as he put his cup in the sink.

"I'm driving, why" I ask and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "What's wrong Alex" I asked, crouching down to his level.

"Well, Riley doesn't need a chair in the car anymore but I still like to have my car seat, do you have one" He asked and I ruffled his hair.

"Well no I don't, do you have one here" I asked and he shook his head but his eyes lit up behind his glasses.

"Paul has one in his car, maybe he'll let us borrow it" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, okay well I'll ask him when he comes back down, why don't you and Riley go watch some TV while I get us ready to go to Emily's" I replied and he nodded excitedly before running off, Riley at his heels. Ten minutes later Paul came back down stairs and Amy squealed in excitement, her hands clenching and unclenching at him, asking to be picked up. He swooped her up and gave her a squeeze which had her giggling. I smiled at the sound and the sight before slinging her baby bag over my shoulder.

"All set" He asked as he eyed the bag and I nodded.

"Were gunna head off but Alex said he normally uses a car seat, since I don't have one I was wondering if we could use yours, just until I can get his one out of your mums car" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm heading out now to so I'll lock up for you, you got a key" He asked and I dangled it in my hand. "Sweet, come on guys, out to the car, turn the TV off" He called as I followed him outside. The boys ran out and tackled each other on the grass as Paul locked up and then he headed over to his car as I strapped Amy into the car seat that Sarah had put in the smorning. I gave her a dummy and a toy to play with and buckled Riley in the middle seat before Paul put in Alex's seat and put him in.

"I'm sorry for making you late Paul" Alex said, a sad look on his face.

"It's okay little man, I'll see you at Emily's tonight okay" He said, ruffling both the boy's hair and brushing Amy's hand before shutting the door. He opened my door for me and I slid in. "Enjoy your day Rach" He smiled before closing the door and going over to his black Ute. I waited till he drove off and then I reversed before making my way to Emily's. A five minute drive and I pulled into her driveway. Emily and I had been friends when we were younger and we've kept in contact over the years, I hadn't seen her for almost three years and when I came back she had the whole side of her face clawed and scarred, apparently a bear had attacked her. She walked out with a little Claire holding her hand and the boys jumped out and raced excitedly up to her. I grabbed Amy and put her on my hip before slinging her bag over my shoulder as Emily came out to greet me in a hug.

"Who's a big girl" She cooed happily at Amy as she took her from my arms. "How's nanny duty going" She asked as Amy played with her necklace.

"So far so good, no injuries, no screamers, no 'I want mummy's'" I said and Emily laughed as we headed inside, the three kids already playing on the floor with toys.

"They're a great bunch of kids" She smiled as she placed Amy down and handed her a soft doll.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to enjoy being a part of their lives" I said as she poured some coffee and we sat at the table, chatting and watching the kids play. We were there for about two, three hours then decided to go shopping which lasted about an hour or two before the kids got bored then we headed to the park for some lunch and then back to Emily's for an hour or two before it hit three o'clock and I decided to get the kids home so they can be there to greet Sarah.

"I expect to see you tonight, I may even need your cooking expertise" She said as she stood at my car door, watching as I buckled all of them up.

"I think you'll manage, feeding all those boys when they come around, but I'd be happy to give you a hand" I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"You sure haven't changed Rachel Black" She said and it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"See you in a few hours" I said and drove off. We got home just as Sarah pulled up and the boys jumped out, shouting a happy greeting to their mother and giving her a play by play of what they had done today and how much fun they had. Sarah looked overly happy as she came and took Amy out of my hands, giving her a big motherly hug and kiss.

"Looks like you've earned some brownie points today Rach, definitely passed my test although you had me from when I first met you, I hope you had a good a day as the kids" She said as I helped grab groceries out of her car.

"Yeah, it was good catching up with Emily, Oh and Alex didn't have his car seat so we borrowed Paul's" I said and her eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry, I was in such a hurry the smorning, it must have slipped my mind, I'll have to buy one to go in your car" She said as she ushered the boys inside.

"Hey it's fine, Paul seemed fine with it to, how was work" I asked as she set Amy in her play pen.

"It was fine, exhausting, but good, I feel much better now" She beamed as I helped her out away the food and supplies.

"The dinner at Emily's tonight, she invited me to tag along, I was wondering if you planned on taking the kids or would you rather me stay here with them" I asked as I stored cereal in the cupboard.

"Rachel, I would never imagine leaving you here with the kids while I went out, of course your going and your going as family, not baby sitter" She said, offended by the idea I thought.

"Thank you" I smiled and she waved a hand dismissively.

"Now, I was planning on making a potato bake for Emily's, lend me a hand" She questioned and I nodded as we got to work. We ended up making three batches and then got ready before heading back to Emily's.

When we pulled up the house was lit up and lively as we made our way down the side of the house where there was a small fire and people scattered around talking. Making our way into the kitchen we set the potato bake down and then made the rounds to greet everyone. Once that was done I went inside and helped Emily before she demanded Jacob to come in to get me and force a beer into my hand.

"Big sis, I'm not normally the one for demanding but you got to relax and socialise, now, before Emily bites my balls off" He ordered.

"I heard that Jacob Black" Emily's voice called from inside and I laughed as the frightened look fell on his face.

"Rachel, Rachel, come meet Kim" Riley and Alex came running up to me, grabbing one of my hands each and dragging me over to Jared and Paul who were standing with a pretty girl.

"Kim this is Rachel, the best girl in the world" Riley introduced before Alex elbowed him in the side.

"You forgot to say prettiest, girls like being called pretty" Alex murmured.

"No they like being called beautiful, isn't that right Paul" Riley said, making both boys look up to their big brother who was drinking his beer. He crouched down next to the boys.

"Looks guy, rule number one you don't call one girl pretty and not the other and they like being called both beautiful and pretty, stop being knuckleheads and go find Claire" He said before they ran off. I sipped my beer and eyed him as he stood up, smooth.

"Rachel this is my girlfriend Kim, Kim this is Rachel Black, Jacob's sister" Jared introduced and she smiled at me shyly as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, so you're hooked like Emily huh" I said and she blushed, very quiet.

"She sure as hell is" Jared said, nipping at her ear.

"She chose the wrong best friend, clearly" Paul said and Jared scowled over at him.

"In your dreams man, Kim is way out of your league" Jared said and Kim rolled her eyes over at me.

"Let's take it out of the loop, Rachel who would you chose, this ugly headed kid or yours truly" Paul asked, turning his green eyes on me. I'd chose Paul, Jared is good looking but compared to Paul.

"Hmm, I'd have to say Jared" I said and as Jared cheered, Paul's mouth fell open.

"What, why" He asked and I smiled at the annoyance on his face.

"He has better hair, clearly" I said and Kim giggled.

"Wound to the ego Rachel" He muttered before snagging my drink out of my hand and finishing it off.

"Hey, I was gunna drink that" I frowned. He raised an eyebrow at me as he swallowed.

"Really, congratulations" He said before tossing the bottle in the empty box with his other one.

"You're not bugging my big sister here are you Paul" Jake said as his arm went around my shoulders, he was supposed to be my little brother and he stood a head or more taller than me.

"Please Black, she was coming on to me" He said and my mouth fell open as Jake glared over at Paul.

"I was not, he's lying" I said defensively and Paul and Jared laughed.

"Defensive hey Rach" He mused, an amused expression on his face.

"I'm gunna go see if Emily needs a hand serving and Paul you owe me a beer" I said and walked off.

"Oh yeah, she wants me" I heard Paul say teasingly to Jacob before they started wrestling. I walked into the kitchen to find Emily almost finished setting up food on the long table. I grabbed the last two plates off the bench and put them down when she grinned over at me.

"Thanks, do you wanna grab some food for the kids before I call in the pigs" She asked and I laughed as I put some things on plates for the boys and Claire. I took it to the kitchen and began chopping it up and sorting it out onto three separate plates when I heard Emily call everyone in for food. I'd never seen so many guys move so quickly and soon the dining room was filled with people piling up their plates.

"Alex, Riley, Claire, I've got yours in here" I called to the kids that were looking around worried. They smiled and raced in, sitting at the little plastic table Emily had set up for them earlier and began digging in. I was waiting for the rush to go when Paul walked in with two plates piled high and placed one next to me on the bench and when I say piled high I mean piled high.

"You can't expect me to eat all that, I'll burst" I said and I smirked down at me from the other side of the counter.

"Of course not, I'll eat what you don't" He winked before digging into his own food. I began picking at the food and helping the kids when they needed it and Paul really did eat what I didn't. Emily came in after everyone had cleared out and stopped short when she saw Paul.

"I saw you getting two plates, I figured you were hungry, I was planning on yelling at you" She said and Paul shot his charming grin at her.

"Babysitter has to eat to, since you can keep her company I'm off to be a man" he said before walking out, my half eaten plate still in his hand.

"Happy mood, he must be looking forward to the date he has tonight, or maybe he's got his eyes on you" She said once he had disappeared.

"I'm betting on number one" I said and she laughed.

"You remember Jessica Stanley" She asked and I nodded and then my eyes widened.

"Him and her, she was the biggest slut we knew" I whispered so the kids couldn't hear and Emily just laughed.

"Paul isn't exactly Mr innocent and he likes girls, there's no stopping him" She shrugged and then the front door slammed. Both mine and Emily's head shot towards the noise, Emily's in curiosity whereas mine was in a pang of fear, had he found me. Next thing I see is Leah Clearwater storm in with a snarl on her face, she walks into the kitchen, nods at Emily then her eyes fall on me and they widened. Next thing I know I'm in the most lung crushing hug of my life and Leah's heads dug into my shoulder.

"Your back, you're really back, I thought Jake was lying but your here" She said as she gripped on. Leah and I had been best friends since we were little and when I went off to college it had killed her. She had come and visited me for two weeks when the whole Sam and her thing ended and he started with Emily, she was heartbroken and I held her while she cried for two weeks straight before she went home to face life.

"I'm really here Lee" I said and she breathed happily.

"Weight off my damn shoulders" She grinned as she pulled back. The rest of the night I sat with her and we caught up on everything, you could only say so much over a phone call and when I had first arrived she was in Seattle with her cousin so that killed my surprise, I decided to wait till she came back.

It was about one when we went home and I said my goodbyes before Paul and I strapped the kids in my car and then Sarah and I drove home with Paul on our tail.

Review and you'll be my best friend :D


	3. Ice cream & eskimo kisses

A/N- Thank you for the reviews, it's amazing that the littlest things can make you smile, here's a reasonably long one for you.

Chapter three.

I had been here for a week now, living under Sarah's roof and I had to admit, it was better than my college dorm room or the couch at home, no competition whatsoever. I was sitting in the lounge room, the boys were still asleep in their beds and Amy was sleeping in a portable cot next to me, Sarah was working the night shift tonight so she was out getting some thing's for dinner when I heard giggling followed by someone coming down the stairs so I averted my gaze to the TV. Watching out of the corner of my eye I saw a girl come down stairs in one of the shortest skirts I have ever seen and a midriff top followed by a shirtless Paul. She stopped at the front door and ran her hands down his chest and to my shock grabbed his manliness before kissing him, or more like sucked his face off.

"Sure you don't want me to stay" She said in a flirty tone. Her blonde hair messed and splayed and her foundation to dark for her skin tone.

"I've got work, I'll call you" He said, to my amusement. She kissed him again before going out the door and he shut it behind her and sighed.

"Not many people work on Saturday's" I said and he jumped, spinning around to look at me.

"Rachel, fuck, I thought everyone was still asleep" He said and I frowned as I picked up the empty bottle and my plate before walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Amy was restless so I came down early, your mum was going to the gym then going to the shops" I shrugged as I placed the dishes next to the sink. He stood silently in the door way behind me.

"Look, what you saw..." He began but I cut him off.

"Do all guys make up bull shit excuses to get rid of us girls or is it just you" I asked and he had blank expression on his face.

"I met her at the bar last night after work, she seemed interested so we came back here" He said.

"What she satisfy your needs, you use her like a damn tissue, blow her and then move on to your next victim" I said, I don't know why it bothered me so much, Paul was his own person, he could make his own decisions like a big boy.

"Whoa back up Rach, it was a onetime thing, we were just fooling around, she'll have a new guy tonight" He defended, his hands up.

"But you won't call her back like you said will you, you'll leave her waiting around for a call that won't come" I said and he shook his head, confusion and annoyance on his face.

"Look it's my business what I do alright" He said, getting angry.

"And what if the boys had been up, what if they saw her, saw her freely grab your dick like it was a toy, what would they think then" I stabbed and he slammed his hands down on either side of me, blocking me and trapping me between him and the bench.

"I would never do that in front of my brothers and they won't grow up like that, I listened to hear if they were up, you had the TV on mute so I thought youse were all asleep" He growled. I felt fear shaking in me but I pushed it down.

"You've got some lipstick on your mouth" I said before pushing past him and heading up the stairs. I heard the boys talking but decided they'd be fine for a minute as I went in my room and shut the door. I leaned back against it and let out a huge breath. I hadn't been as scared as I thought I would have been so close to an angry guy again, maybe Paul made me feel safe, how he protects his family, taking the man of the house role since his dad was gone. I composed myself before I went into the boy's room and rounded them up for breakfast. We were sitting at the table, talking about our plans for today.

"Paul promised he'd take us the park" Riley piped up after a moment of silent thinking. I hesitated as excitement lit both of their eyes.

"I don't think your brother is up to it today, he was up late last night, I'll take youse" I said and their eyes died down slightly.

"He's always with a stupid girl, you and him should get married Rach, your much prettier than the other girls, they don't even talk to us" Alex said as he slurped his juice.

"Is that so, well I'll have to talk to Paul about that then won't I" I said, tapping his nose.

"No need, I already have the ring" Paul's voice said from behind me and I jumped slightly before composing and turning.

"Funny, your brother's said you promised to take them to the park" I said and his eyes narrowed as the met mine.

"Good thing I don't go back on promises, boy's go get ready" He said and the boys cheered, running off to their room as they stripped on the way. "You too" He said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't believe I promised anything" I said as he stood in front of me while I stayed seated on the stool. He leaned down so his eyes were level with mine.

"You promised my mum you'd look after her kids, you may wanna come in case, I'm pretty reckless" He breathed on my face and I blinked, was he flirting? After he had just screwed some chick the night before and lied to her? I put my hands on his chest and pushed him back before hopping down.

"I'll come, wouldn't want and of you _kids _getting hurt, especially your reckless self" I said, patting his cheek before going to get myself and Amy ready.

Half hour later we were at the park and the boys were kicking around a soccer ball Paul had bought along, versing their brother in a game of 2 on 1 soccer. I watched as they raced after him and soon it turned into a wrestling match before Paul surrendered. The boys continued to wrestle as Paul came and collapsed next to me on the blanket, Amy giggling as she built up the blocks I had brought along. I glanced down at Paul as his chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes closed against the little sun La Push had provided for today. So he was beautiful, I understood how the girls he got went for him and he could turn on the charm easy but I didn't understand the whole, screw and toss concept he played at. His green eyes opened and I turned my gaze away back towards the boys who were covered in dirt and whatever else they had rolled in. Paul sat up so his arm was against mine and I went to move away but his warmth made me ignore that thought and I stayed where I was, even though no danger was present, the feeling of protection crept up on me.

"So, what was college like" He asked curiously as he kept a close eye on the fighting boys.

"Are you just trying to make conversation" I questioned with humour. Serious eyes met mine.

"No, I want to know what it's like" He said as he studied my eyes, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Why don't you just go and see for yourself" I shrugged as I pulled Amy into my lap and ran my fingers through her short hair.

"I can't leave my family, after everything, I'm sure you would have heard, I won't desert them or hurt them like he did" He said, a hard expression on his face as his eyes held hate.

"I guess it's just like school except more...freedom I guess is the word, I mean you have your own dorm which is kind of like a house and all you do is go to your classes and when your classes aren't on you go to parties or shopping, they have sporting teams out there you can join, you have to buy your own food and clothes" I explained, trying to get the hardness off his face, most of his anger was from his father I was guessing and the small amount left over would be from his own personal problems.

"Would you prefer college or home" He asked and I bit my lip, going over it in my mind.

"From my experiences, I'd wished I'd stayed home or gone elsewhere, but it's good to get out there, learn to live on your own, there's so many people in the world to meet and..." I babbled on but he cut me off and my stomach tightened.

"Your experiences?, what was wrong with your college" He asked, I knew he'd pick up on that, they always pick up on the stuff you want to talk about least.

"Nothing was wrong with the college, it was more the people there, I guess you could say I fell into the wrong crowd, befriended the wrong person" I said as best I could without giving away the panic in my head.

"Rach you have goose bumps" He said, running a hand down my arm, as if to wipe them away. He met my eyes and held them, concern in his. "What happened out there" He demanded, his voice soft though. I shrugged off his hand and shook my head, putting a smile on my face.

"I just have regrets and would have liked it to be different, it's nothing, forget it" I shrugged. "I better get the boys before they tear each other apart" I murmured, handing over Amy before escaping from his curious eyes. I felt those eyes watching me as I headed towards the fighting twins and when they saw me, evil smirks landed on their faces before I was tackled to the ground myself, laughing as I went as their little hands tickled my ribs.

"Rachel's ticklish" Riley shouted over my laughter, his own joining in with Alex's.

"Stop, stop, I surrender, I'll buy you ice cream, stop" I squealed and the hands stopped as they high fived each other.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream" They said in sync as they danced around me in a circle while we headed over to the blanket.

"What flavour ice-cream do you like" I asked Paul who was rocking a sleepy Amy. As soon as Amy heard my voice her eyes popped open and her little arms clutched at the air in my direction.

"I'll get the ice-creams, I think she wants you" He laughed as I reached out to take her. She curled into me as I bought her to my chest and nuzzled her face into my neck as I rubbed her back. "Chocolate okay" he asked and I nodded as I felt Amy going limp in my arms. By the time they got back I was sitting cross legged on the blanket, Amy curled in my arms while I got out my camera and took a photo of the boys with their already chocolate covered mouths. Paul sat next to me and handed my melting one over before I attacked it with my tongue, licking fast to avoid dripping. The boys sat in front of us, getting more on their faces then in their mouths. I had barely started when I looked over to find Paul finished.

"You're like a garbage truck or a bottomless pit" I said as he eyed my ice cream.

"Give me a lick" He said as he stared at it and I frowned.

"No way it's mine, you had yours" I said defensively, I couldn't exactly move my other arm with Amy's head resting on it so it made my ice cream closer to him.

"Come on, I bought it and I brought youse all here" He said, his head moving closer.

"Nup, I would never share chocolate, it's to good" I smirked, taking a long, slow lick. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me towards him, not giving me enough time to protest when his tongue flew out and licked up half of my damn ice cream. My mouth fell open and I looked up into his humoured green eyes, knowing perfectly well his arm was still around me and his hand was still resting on my hip. "Want some more" I offered and he nodded before closing in and that's when I pushed it into his face. I started laughing as the boys turned in interest while Paul glared down at me. The cone plopped off his nose and hit his shirt before landing on the blanket between his legs. He picked up the cone and threw it aside before looking back at me.

"I think I need an Eskimo kiss now" He said and my eyes widened before he grabbed me, and despite my protests, rubbed his face all over mine, leaving me smudged with the liquid.

"Paul that's disgusting" I said, grabbing his shirt and wiping my face on it as he took his turn to laugh. Remembering Amy in my arms I looked down to find her still sleeping. "Come on, let's get Amy and these in-serious-need-of-a-bath kiddies home" I said, rising off the blanket. Paul stood up smiling and picked up the blanket and toys before we headed back to the car and packed everything inside. The drive home was filled with loud singing and laughter and Paul stripping out of his chocolate covered shirt. Getting home we all had showers and then I put the boys down for a nap in front of the television, Amy in her cot. I layed on the lounge, giving myself a few moments to relax and before my mind could protest my eyelids dropped and I fell into a sleep, curled into the corner of the lounge.

A/N- So Whatcha think, review and make me smile will you? Next chapter I think I'll do in Paul's POV, the bonfire chapter. X


	4. Bonfire & Purple haired girls

A/N- So Paul needed a say, since he's the favourite and all. Half Way Rachel POV comes in

Chapter 4

Paul's POV.

They were asleep when mum walked in, even Rachel, she'd fallen asleep on the lounge while I was in the shower so I figured I'd just let her sleep till we needed to head down to the beach. I grabbed the bags out of mum's hands as she noticed them all sleeping and a smile grew on her face as she followed me in.

"She's so amazing with the kids and their always happy around her, I know it's only been just over a week but I want to keep her forever" Mum mused as she packed away the groceries. "I heard from Wanda at work that youse all had a trip to the park today, she went to get us all lunch, she said you and Rachel looked pretty comfortable cuddling on a blanket" Her smile was far from invisible.

"Wanda is pretty much blind mum and we weren't cuddling, we were sitting next to each other" I defended as I chucked a frozen dinner in the freezer.

"Uh-huh, sharing ice cream and all" She smirked and I frowned.

"I was still hungry after mine, why are you smiling like that" I said, annoyed at the satisfied smirk on her face.

"No reason, liking the babysitter's normal" She shrugged and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"She's not my baby sitter and I don't like her, she's just another girl" I brushed off and my mother's eyes turned angry.

"Paul James Foster, no girl is just _another girl_, especially Rachel Black, I want you to be careful with her, her father said she had a hard time in college, she doesn't need any more hurt" She said, hands on her hips.

"You think I'd hurt her" I said, equally angry now and my mother's face softened instantly as she looked past me. I looked over my shoulder and Rachel was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest loosely.

"My dad's just being protective, I can look after myself, I'm far from fragile" She said, a hard look on her face.

"We weren't saying you weren't strong Rach, I was just..." Mum began and Rachel shook her head.

"I know, I know, it's just, dad doesn't know the whole story so he thinks I'll break, but I won't and I don't want people treating me like I will, I'm gunna go get ready for the bon fire then I'll be down to help get packed to go" She said before giving us a small smile and walking up the stairs. So she'd been hurt by the person she befriended, I don't know how they hurt her but I'll find out. Mum said she doesn't know anything just that Billy was worried, did Jacob know. I had patrol with him tonight, I could scan his thoughts, see if there's any connection to Rachel.

An hour later I was packing stuff in the back of my truck, Rachel helping. I was grabbing all the heavy stuff until I felt her eyes on me and looked over.

"I can pick up heavy stuff Paul" She said, a slight annoyance to her voice.

"So do it" I shrugged and she glared over at me before picking up a chair to put in the back. Not watching where she was going her foot slammed straight into the gas bottle and she cursed, dropping the chair.

"Shit, shit, shit" She gasped as I hurried over, I grabbed her arm as she hopped to help her balance and her hand shoved my chest away. "Don't" She hissed.

"You hit it hard, just let me have a damn look" I growled and swooped her in my arms, despite her protests and placed her on the back of the truck.

"I'm fine" She said through her teeth and I ignored her hands on my shoulders, trying to push me away.

"Doesn't hurt to look" I responded, grabbing her ankle and pulling off the sandal she had on before studying the swollen toe. "It's bruising pretty fast" I mumbled as it went a purple colour. "You might have broken or fractured it" I said and looked up to meet her eyes staring at me. "What" I asked and she blinked, shaking her head.

"Broken toes have to heal on their own anyway" She shrugged and I lowered her foot and before she could move I stepped in between her legs, putting my hands on either side of her, resting them on the truck so I could look her in the eyes without her running.

"Who hurt you" I said and her eyes looked anywhere but at mine. "Rachel, tell me" I said, anxious now and I saw her wince.

"We'll be late for the bon fire" She murmured before I stepped back and let her slide off and walk inside. I looked to the kitchen window and saw mum looking out with a worried expression. Sighing, I chucked the last of the stuff in the back before shutting the truck and we were on our way, the boys with me and all the girls in Rachel's car. Soon enough we pulled up at the beach and everyone was there, the guys coming up and helping me load stuff out of the car while mum followed the kids who raced off down the beach. Rachel was getting Amy out and Jacob went over to her. I heard him asking her was she alright and she nodded, her eyes meeting mine before she went down to see Emily and Kim.

I watched her throughout the night, even when we were playing footy before Billy told the legends and she had a smile on her face, relaxed now, or faking being alright. Her eyes every so often would search around for me and as soon as she'd found me they'd lose interest again, drift off to whoever was speaking. Rounding it up we did one last fire check to make sure it would stay strong before getting seated around Billy, ready to hear the legends. Everyone had heard them a thousand times before but we all still listened closely, maybe to make sure we never missed any piece of the story, especially because we were the legends. The person into it the most was Rachel, her eyes never leaving her father's hands as he described something or his eyes as he looked around at us all, reliving the legend as he spoke. Riley was passed out in my lap and Alex was with Rachel, his hand tucked away in hers, lucky kid. Amy was in mum's arms and Claire was in Quil's, of course. I couldn't believe it when Sam had told me that Quil imprinted on a two year old but we were all just use to it now I guess. As Billy was nearing the end of the legends Jake caught my gaze across from where I was sitting. He nodded and I nodded back, sliding Riley on the blanket next to me before standing up. No one else paid any attention, except Rachel.

"Just gotta get my bag out of the truck, I'll meet you out the back of Sam's" I murmured to Jake and he nodded before walking off. I was in the truck, searching the glove compartment when I heard footsteps.

"I said I'd meet you there" I said, annoyed Black wanted to follow me around.

"Who" The voice answered and I got up and turned to find a Black but not the one I thought it was.

"Rachel, what are you doing here" I asked and she folded her arms.

"I could ask you the same thing" She shot back and I sighed.

"Look just go back to the fire, I'll see you later" I said, shutting the door and went to walk but she stepped in front of me.

"Don't tell me what to do, where are you going" She asked, her eyes burning with curiosity.

"Just...away" I said, I couldn't exactly tell her I was running patrol with her little brother to look out for blood sucking vampires. I walked past her and she followed me, of course.

"Your just gunna try sneak off to go to find another one nighter" she asked, her voice harsh. I spun around and chucked her my keys.

"There, take the keys, see I can't go anywhere" I said and she glared, good catch though, quick reflexes.

"Her house could be in walking distance and you have a bag, you think I'm that stupid" She snapped and I sighed.

"Why would I go to pick up some girl when the one I wants standing right in front of me, I'll be back soon Rach, just go okay" I said and stormed off, leaving her standing there shocked I'm guessing. How the hell does she make me say that, stupid girl. I was almost at Sam's when my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw the message was from Jessica Stanley.

_Hey big boy, come to mine tonight, I've got a new outfit I wanna show you ;) xo_

I shoved my phone into my bag and continued out to the woods near the back of Sam's. Jake was there already in his wolf form and I chucked my bag next to the tree before stripping down and phasing myself. Now this was great, the earth beneath my feet, the ability to run free wherever I wanted, no one ordering me around. I took the South to North route and Jake took North to South. The tree's blurred past me as Jake raced me to the cross point and the dirt flew up behind me. My muscles stretched as I forced myself to go faster and it was amazing.

We'd been running for about three hours, our patrol nearing an end at midnight when a flash of purple hair and white darted through my path up ahead, the smell of something cold and dead hit my nose and Jake was already heading for me as I let out the alarm howl. The guys would be on their way but until then the bitch was mine. I flung my body and aimed with my nose as my paws pounded the ground, on her heels now, her laughter ringing out around me as I tried to catch her then out of nowhere I was slammed in the side and tumbled off with a tall blonde bloodsucker latched onto me. Her nails slashed across my chest before she jumped up and ran after purple hair. I growled as I jumped up and Jake was now running next to me as we chased them , the other guys only thirty seconds away. The urge to rip them apart flashed in my eyes as we ran.

End of Paul's POV

Rachel's POV.

I was watching one of the late night movies, well I had the TV on but really I was thinking about what Paul said, he had to be with a girl right now, he had a bag and what else does a guy do out all night alone. I realised that Jake had left with him when I heard Embry and Quil gossiping like girls about it but I doubt Jake was off mucking around with a girl from the bar, I had heard he had a crush on this Bella Swan girl we use to hang around with as kids. She was the quiet type which was the opposite of us kids but she still played dolls with Rebecca while Jake and I played football or something along those lines of sports. I was debating with myself whether to go to bed or not when my phone began vibrating on the coffee table. Who the hell would be calling me now. I answered instantly when I was my brother's name.

"Jake, what's wrong, are you okay" I asked, not taking time for a break in between questions.

"_I'm fine, I need you to come to the turn off to La Push from the highway, now"_ He said and I frowned.

"What's going on" I asked, confused.

"_For fuck's sake Rachel, Paul's hurt and I need you to come get him now" _He said angrily.

"What! Should I wake up Sarah" I asked and he growled.

"No, just get your car Rach, please" He begged and I hung up, grabbed my keys and sped through La Push as I made my way to the border. When I turned up it was bare, only woods on either side of me. I pulled over to the side of the road, creepy, I thought as I climbed out, leaving the headlights on. "Jake" I called out and then he stalked out of the tree's, his shirt missing with only cut offs on. He pulled me into his arms for a quick greeting and then whistled. Next thing I see is Embry and Quil supporting a limping Paul, all of them shirtless as well. What the fuck, what were they doing half naked in the woods. Paul stepped into the little light that bounced off the moon and I saw the blood on his chest and the cut across his cheek. My eyes widened as they leant him against the car.

"Rach, I want you to drive straight home okay, don't stop for anyone or anything okay, Paul if anything happens to my sister it's your balls" Jake growled over at him and Paul snorted.

"Yeah cause I'd just let anyone hurt her" He grumbled as I looked between them.

"Where are you going, what's going on" I asked and Jake sighed.

"You'll get an explanation tomorrow I promise just get home okay" He said before the three friends ran back into the woods. I turned to face Paul and he looked like he had gotten into a fight with a bear. I could see claw marks now, that ran down his chest and he was breathing hard. I stepped towards him, studying to make sure the cuts weren't deep, should I take him to the hospital. His hand snaked out and grabbed mine as my fingers went to touch the marks. I looked up to meet hi serious green eyes.

"It's okay, let's just go okay" He said and I nodded, he noticed my hand shaking and sighed. I quickly pulled my hand out and opened the door for him, helping as best I could to get him in the car carefully before I ran around the front of the car and jumped in my side. I did a U-turn and began driving home, my eyes flicking over to his face as he closed his eyes and layed his head back against the seat. He didn't look as if he was in much pain, he just look tired and frustrated. "I'm fine" He muttered and I turned back to the road. I was about to suggest just going to get him checked out when something bright caught my vision, cutting in front of the car. I slammed on the breaks and Paul's eyes flew open as his hand grabbed my thigh. The car jolted to a stop and I looked up to see a girl with wild purple hair staring back at me. She was in ripped jeans and a shirt from what I could see. Her mouth was curved in a smile as my eyes travelled up and I gasped when I met the raw red of her eyes bouncing off in the headlights. Paul's hand tightened on my leg as her top lip pulled back into a fang showing smile before her head whipped to the left and she took off, three bear sized wolves flew across the road and into the woods after her. Was I going crazy I thought as my heart pounded in my chest.

"What, what" I said, shaking my head, even more confused and shocked than when I first saw Paul.

"Rach, Rachel look at me" Paul's rough voice said and I forced my eyes to turn and meet his. "Your okay, she's gone, I wouldn't have let her hurt you" He said sternly and I nodded, my body on autopilot. "We need to get out of here, do you want me to drive" He asked and I shook my head, still on autopilot I started driving towards home again. Paul's eyes were on alert now, searching the woods and streets around us as we drove, his hand still holding my thigh but rubbing it soothingly now. It was comforting to have even that little touch, I'd probably be unconscious if I had been by myself. We pulled up in the drive way and he looked over at me as my hands gripped the wheel, so hard my knuckles were white.

"What was that, I need an answer now, the rest can wait till morning but what the hell was she and those wolf things" I said and his hand slipped off my thigh, his body turning towards me.

"She was a vampire and those wolves are shape shifters" He said and I took a deep breath, nodded and got out of the car. I think he thought I was gunna walk off because his door flew open but I walked around and helped him out of the car, letting him lean against it as I leaned in the car and grabbed my phone before closing his door quietly.

"Ready" I asked and I felt his eyes on me.

"Rach, baby your shaking" He said and I looked down at my hands. I guess I was. "Come here" He said and grabbed me, pulling me over to him and into his chest. His arms went around me, warm and protectively as I layed my head on his shoulder, my hands gripping his sides tightly. I hadn't had a hug like this in a long time and it felt amazing, the shaking slowing down and stopping as his chin rested on top of my head. "It'll make sense soon" He whispered and I nodded, pulling back.

"We better get you inside" I said and helped him inside, his arm over my shoulder as I tried to support him as best I could. He already seemed better. Once I got him inside I put him on the lounge and went to the bathroom and grabbed a bandage and a bowl of warm water with a wet cloth. I came back and wiped away the blood before bandaging up the scratches across his chest that were already healing. The cut on his face was barely visible as I wiped away the dry blood and then when he was all fixed up I grabbed a blanket for him out of the linen cupboard. I chucked it over him and he grabbed my arms as I went to straighten up. His hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me towards him. Then our lips connected, it was short and sweet but my stomach exploded into a million butterflies. When he released me he had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you" He said and I nodded before going upstairs and crawling into my bed. Wow.

A/N- Soooo did you like it?

E.x


	5. Secrets, Butterflies & Cliff Diving

A/N- I'm pretty sure this chapter makes up for my delay on a chapter, some fluff sprinkled in here ;), enjoy beautiful people.

Caution: It's long.

Chap 5.

_Secrets, butterflies & Cliff diving_

My brother and his friends are shape shifting wolves; their job is to protect their land by hunting down and killing each threat and vampire that steps on it. That leads to vampires or the cold ones being real which means that there are probably a whole lot of other things floating around in the world to. But the main thing it means is that the legends my father tells are true, my brother being proof. That's what I had learnt over three hours, I mean they'd told me about all the enhancements and that the Cullen's, a whole bunch of supposedly 'adopted' kids that lived in Forks, are vampires but are vegetarian and we have a treaty with them that allows both sides to not rip each other to shreds unless someone crosses borders. I got a play by of why Emily and Kim both know as their imprints, like soul mates, to Sam and Jared. Once everything was running fresh in my mind and I knew everything, well mainly everything, there was to know I decided to head down to First Beach to get some air. Accepting it was easy; knowing that someone could get hurt just as easily scared me, a lot. Emily admitted it herself that when one of the boys or Leah run off for patrol she fears that it will be the last time she sees them, Emily is the mamma of the gang. As I sat on a rock, looking out onto the water that looked as freezing as possible, I thought about how the secret was now mine, which I couldn't tell a single soul in the world and couldn't speak about it with people who were out of the 'loop'. I wondered over that before Leah came and plonked next to me.

"Being the best friend and only as hot tempered girl, I got sent to see if you'd fallen apart, which is pointless really because I'm sure I know Rachel Black better than any of those people in there and she doesn't fall apart easily" She said as she looked out to the ocean as well.

"I guess I should be glad it's you and not some worried sympathiser, why didn't you tell me Lee, Emily and Sam, the whole being on your own, they wouldn't have known if you'd come to me" I said, facing her now. It was weird seeing her with her hair so short.

"You forget the whole mind reading part already or did you zone out on that" She said, tapping her temple. "Look I got over it okay and think of it this way, there's someone, somewhere out there that's made for me, that's enough to keep you going don't you think" She said, her brown eyes scanning my face for an answer.

"I could have helped you, supported you" I said, feeling sick inside.

"You did that anyway" She said quietly. "And besides, sometimes we have to move forward on our own, I guess I owe you a secret then, I got hold of your room mate, one day when you were gone, she knew I was your best friend and I said some stupid thing that had her babble out everything, she was saying things like depression and anxiety attacks, what happened Rach" She said, worry glinting in her eyes.

"It's too much in one day Leah, I don't wanna think about the past okay, I'm moving forward, like you did, are" I said and snuggled further into the jacket I was wearing as the breeze blew.

"I saw it in Jake and Paul's head, how someone had hurt you back at that snooty college, I'm your best friend Rach, I want to help you" She said, a plead in her voice. I felt the tears form in my eyes but held them back, I wouldn't let the pain and hurt take over, the fear, it was over, he wouldn't find me.

"When I first arrived at the college, you get a person from the grade above you to show you the ropes, kind of like a mentor, mine was Cooper McCain and he was very, very good looking, you could tell he was the kind of guy with lots of money in his pocket just by the way he walked, anyway he showed me around, sweet talked me and after a month and a few dates later we started dating, he took me out on the weekends and everything was perfect, I was happy and he treated me right, bought me anything I wanted, then he started acting different, he told me he wanted to settle down so we got engaged" She gasped and I looked up to me her confused eyes.

"You were engaged and didn't think to tell any of us" She said, sounding hurt.

"Believe me I was, would have called you, he proposed to me at lunch time over a picnic that day at one of the local parks, then straight after that we went out with friends, we had too much to drink that night so most of it is kind of blurry anyway we came home and he told me to make him something because he was hungry and since I was giddy already I said make it yourself, he turned around and slapped me, hard enough so I fell over and hit my head on the door way, I guessed I got knocked out, the next morning I woke up in bed with a bruise on my cheek and a killer headache with blood on the back of my head, I asked him what happened and he shrugged and left for his morning class but I remembered what happened, perfectly fine, when he walked in the door that afternoon I accused him and sober this time he hit me again but continuously and with his fist and his feet even after I fell down, he told the ambulance I had fallen downstairs and I got taken to hospital and patched up before he threatened me, saying that if I told anyone he'd deny it and then kill me, things got worse from there on, I couldn't leave but I couldn't stay either, so I waited around a month or two and scavenged what money I could, all up we were together for about a year and I had never told him where I came from, he only knew Washington, I got money that I saved and jumped on a plane and left while he was at work, I destroyed everything he had ever given me, broke my phone and left the engagement ring on his bed, my name there was Rachel Smith, I had it changed like a stage name so he doesn't even know my real name, I figure I'm safe enough but while I was there I went through depression and had constant anxiety attacks, because of him but he told everyone it was because my family was killed so here I am" I finished and before I could even see it coming I was in another one of Leah's lung crushing hugs.

"Oh Rach, I'm so sorry, I should have heard it in your voice when you called, should have seen it in when I visited, he hasn't contacted you since you left?" She said, worry in her eyes.

"No and I don't think he will, you can't tell anyone, don't even let it slip when your with the guys okay, I don't need people fussing over me" I said, standing up and dusting off the sand on the back of my shorts.

"Rach you should at least tell Jake, he has a right to know" She said and I spun around.

"A right to know, no one has a right to know, I can tell people if I want, god why do you think I haven't told anyone Leah, I knew people would want to tell others, to talk, to try bring the police in, he's got both money and ears, if people find out he will, no matter where he is, I need you to promise you won't say a word to anyone" I said, walking back to her and taking her shoulders.

"I promise but you have to promise that you'll at least think about telling Jake or your dad, even mum" She said and I sighed.

"I'll think about it, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving" I said, looping my arm through hers as we headed to the local diner.

"So any other secret's I should know about while were laying stuff on the table" She said as we shared a burger and fries.

"Well Paul kissed me last night" I said and her eyes widened as she choked on her burger.

"What" She gasped and I shrugged.

"I mean it wasn't take your breath away melt in the moment kiss but it was nice, I haven't had anyone kiss me since Cooper" I said and she blinked a few times. "And before you say it, I know Paul is a sweet talker with the ladies but I guess I feel protected around him" I said and a small smile played on her lips.

"So a kiss for comfort, a kiss goodnight, what" She said as I rolled my eyes.

"A thank you kiss, I'm probably just in over my head but I got butterflies, it's been a while since I felt them" I said and she laughed. "Okay now I want some dirt on you, can't have you black mailing me" I said and she rolled her eyes before she bit her lip and thought.

"Alright, I've seen all the pack's packages, they've seen all mine, I made out with Josh Marcus" She said and I started laughing.

"Josh Marcus, from high school, the kid you scared half to death whenever he saw you" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"That would be him, I had a little too much to drink, it was right after Sam and I saw him at the bar and lured him in with my charm" She winked and I leaned over, holding my belly as I laughed.

"I just can't imagine did you attack him or is he over his fear" I asked and she brushed me off.

"He's actually a really good kisser, well I think he was" She said and I popped another fries in my mouth.

"So you haven't imprinted on anyone yet" I asked in all seriousness.

"No, we don't even know if I can, I'm the only girl wolf so far so we just play it as it comes I guess" She shrugged, finishing off the plate.

"So there's never been another like you" I said and she shook her head. "I always knew you were one of a kind" I smiled and she laughed.

"I always knew you could bullshit to make someone smile" She said and I joined in, laughing with her.

"God I missed you Leah" I said and she smiled over at me.

"Not as much as I missed you" She responded and I picked up the right hand and jingled the bracelet on my wrist, the little charm dangled freely away from the woven bracelet. Leah rolled her eyes and pulled out a necklace which held the same charm, two small little hands wrapped together with and R and an L on either side.

"So, how's the sex life" I asked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Pretty dull actually, but I've got a few nice kisses that easily smashed our top ten kiss list in high school" She grinned and I smirked back.

"Alright, whose the top three" I asked and she flushed a slight red, Leah blushing, I'd probably be the only person she'd ever done that in front of.

"Well number one was this Canadian exchange college student that came to recall the legends here, he was amazing, no slobber, no hard hip gripping, the smooshed faces and no clinking teeth, just wow, took my breath away, second would be Lachlan Player, he had a great body and third well Sam I guess" She shrugged and I took hold of her hand.

"Boys have cooties anyway, who needs them, nothing but bad news" I said and she smiled.

"Were going cliff diving the sarvo and then having our own bonfire, probably camp on the beach or go back to Emily's, come, I could use another girl to have a few drinks with, besides the imprints and the girly girls the guys bring, someone who will actually play tackle football and not squeal" She said and I scoffed and put my hand on my chest.

"Me, play football, but I just got my nails done" I said and she rolled her eyes and punched my arm.

"Let's pay this and get out of here, I'll drive you back to Paul's house to get your stuff, we'll have a little warm up party at mine before we head out" She said and we both got up, splitting the bill before heading back to home.

"Wanna come in or wait" I asked and she got out, following me inside, of course she wouldn't pass up a chance to see the boys and Amy. I unlocked the door with my key and was greeted with hugs when I walked in. "I'll just go check with Sarah first" I said and headed to the kitchen where I knew she'd be. When I walked in she looked up beaming.

"I hope you're going with them tonight, you deserve a break after looking after my babies for a week" She said and I smiled directly back of those kind eyes that would always remind me of my mother.

"I was just coming to ask you, I'll be back in the morning, you start at eleven tomorrow right" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes and Rachel about the things I said yesterday, I don't think you fragile, I actually think you're one of the strongest girls I know, I know how difficult it is, to share what happened, especially when you thought he loved you and hurt you, I've been through that too Rachel, and your even stronger than I am for walking away" She said and I stared at her, wide eyed.

"How did you know" I whispered and she gave me a sad smile.

"Don't forget I've been through the same thing" She said and I wiped at my eyes. She stepped around the table and pulled me into a warm motherly hug. "It's scary and I know that you're confused at what will happen but you'll be fine, you're a survivor Rachel, no matter what you think, remember you can come to me to talk, have fun tonight okay sweetie" She said and then kissed my forehead as I clung to her.

"I'd say you're the world's best mother but that'd be an understatement, thank you and I'll be back in the morning, just call me if you need me" I said, feeling her give me one more squeeze before we separated. I headed up stairs and chucked some warm clothes, a towel, some camping essentials into a bag before changing into some swimmers and black board shorts before sliding into a light jumper.

"Where are you going" Paul's voice said and I turned around to see him leaning against the doorway.

"Same place your going, the beach" I said and he frowned.

"With who" He asked as I searched the closet for ankle ugg boots.

"Leah, she's downstairs, were going back to hers first then heading down for some cliff diving but you already know that part" I said as I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled on the boots.

"I guess I'll see you there then" He said, walking off as Leah came in.

"Trouble with lover boy" She whispered and I scowled up at her.

"Shut up, ready to go" I asked and she nodded, grabbing my bag and heading down stairs. "Bye Sarah" I called out and she called out back as I kissed the kids goodbye then left. "Sarah knows" I said as we got in the car and she blinked.

"You told her in the two minutes you were in the kitchen" She asked and I shook my head.

"No I walked in and she said some things and I asked her how she knew and she said she'd been through the same thing, then she gave me a mother hug" I said smiling and Leah laughed.

"I always knew I loved Sarah" She said as we drove to hers. I chatted to Sue while Leah got ready and grabbed a bag of whatever she needed. We were there for about half hour before we drove to the beach and parked next to the four cars that were already there, Paul's was there I noted. We left our bags in the car and just took our towels, sunnies and phones before heading down. Jake, Embry and Quil were here along with Bella Swan and a girl who was tall and skinny with glasses and dark hair whipped up in a ponytail. She was smiling at Embry as they talked and I saw Bella talking with Jake while Quil waved like a lunatic at me. Paul was there and annoyance ran through me when I saw a girl with bleached blonde hair and a makeup covered face snuggled into his side as they talked or flirted I should say. Butterflies were dead now. I ignored that and looked over to Jared and Kim who were beaming at each other while Seth was cliff diving with two other boys that looked around his age. There were a few other people there, some friends of the guys or some random girls that decided to flirt with the pack.

"Interesting turn out" I mumbled to Leah as we headed towards Jake.

"Yeah, your much more real than the fake bitch Paul's with, all bone's isn't very much of a turn on, she looks freezing even with the gorilla next to her" She said and I looked up at her as she winked at me. "I saw your face turned to pissed when you saw them, that's my Rachel" She laughed as she linked arms with me. "Make sure when you take off your shirt, do it in front of him, have some fun with it" She said before we reached Jake, or hearing distance.

"Rach, Leah" Quil said as we walked up, making the other two boneheads and the girls look at us. The girls went shy instantly, the guys nodded a greeting.

"What no introductions, I'm Rachel, Jake's big sister, nice to meet you girls" I smiled and they both sent me wary smiles. "Bella, childhood memories, I'm not sure I've met you" I said, nodding at the girl with glasses.

"Angela" She said, holding out a shaky hand. Was I really that intimidating. I took it gently and gave it a shake.

"Pretty name" I said and she blushed as she murmured a thanks.

"Introductions done, let's go jump" Leah said eagerly as she chucked my towel on the ground.

"Your jumping with them" Bella said, her eyes slightly widened as she nodded to the cliffs where Seth jumped off.

"Yep" I said, making sure Paul was watching when I peeled off my jumper and chucked it on the ground. I saw Quil's eyes widen and watched Embry avert his gaze as Jake glared at his friends.

"Come on Rach" Leah said, grabbing my wrist and pulling us towards Paul's direction, making sure he got the full view as we walked past.

"Oh hey Paul, hey Paul's friend" I smiled as I pulled Leah to a stop in front of them. Paul nodded stiffly as the girl eyes me off. "Gunna introduce me or do I have to do it again" I said and Paul shook his head as if he was day dreaming. His expression was hard, as were his eyes as he met mine.

"Rachel Black, meet Cindy Reynolds, Cindy meet Rachel, Jacob's older sister" Paul said as Cindy held out a perfectly manicured hand. Amusement shone in my eyes as I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, wanna come cliff diving" I asked and she looked at me in disgust.

"It's like ice in that water, no way will I mess up my hair up for that" She said and I shrugged.

"It's fun" I shrugged and she snorted.

"No thank you" She said through her teeth and I met Paul's eyes before walking off.

"Nice work, couldn't have done it better myself" She said as we made the climb. The tree's were all fresh and green and the slight breeze up the top left goose bumps on my skin, stupid wolves and their warmness. Seth was waiting at the top with one of the boys while the other was on his way into the water.

"Well hello sexy, Brady at your service" The brown haired boy said and I laughed.

"Hi Brady, just out of curiosity how old are you exactly" I asked and he winked.

"As old as you want me to be baby" He said and Leah and I laughed as Seth growled.

"Rachel's pretty much my sister, back off, he's sixteen" Seth huffed and I nodded.

"Ready Lee" I asked as I headed toward the edge of the cliff, the wind slightly stronger there.

"As I'll ever be, together for the first" She asked, holding out her hand.

"Sure" I said taking it before we counted to three, ran and jumped. Our hands let go as soon as we went spiralling down towards the dark water. The wind whooshed past me as I plunged through gravity then hit the ice water. It took my breath away as I went deeper, the more deep the more cold. In total I'd say I was under for about thirty seconds before I broke the surface, laughing as I treaded water.

"Nothing beats the first jump, race ya" Leah said as she took off towards the shore. I shouted cheater before following her and jumping about fifty more times before the guys declared to dark to jump and it was getting pretty cold.

"God I haven't cliff dived in years, I forgot the rush" I said as we headed back towards the rest of the crew. A few more people had come now and introductions were made as some guys built up a fire. I had a beer or two before I began to shake and I saw Paul heading up to his car. "Lee, I'm gunna go get the bags, can I have the keys" I asked and she chucked them to me as she opened her fourth beer. I walked up the beach and heard Paul banging around in his car as I walked past the front and went to Leah's car. I was unlocking the door when I was grabbed and spun around, then trapped between the car and Paul's body as he stared down at me angrily. His hands were on either side of the car's hood as I glared up at him.

"Something you needed" I asked and his eyes smouldered.

"I know what you're doing and I want you to stop" He growled and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, and what am I doing exactly Paul" I asked and bared his teeth at me, much like a dog...or a wolf.

"Flaunting around in that bikini, making small talk with Cindy as if you like her, teasing me" He said as I shoved him to back off, which he didn't budge.

"Why would I want to tease you" I said as I glared up at him.

"Because, you want me to want you" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Paul, that's it, you win bingo" I said and he gripped my hips before his hands trailed under my jumper, warming my skin, which was once again goose bumped, but not from the cold this time. His hands never went higher then my ribs as they caressed my skin and I fought off the sigh that wanted to escape my lips and tried to keep my body and my face composed, my head was a jumble when his body trapped mine against the car.

"Hmm, two can play at your game" He said and I shook my head, to distracted to talk. An idea popped into my head, one that would wipe the smirk off his face. My hand snaked up around the back of his neck while the other grabbed onto his arm and I took his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbled on it before easing his mouth open and devouring him in a hot kiss. His hands had stopped on my skin as I pressed against him, making sure my chest was pressed to his as I fought his now willing mouth. When I heard the moan in his throat and the hunger pour out from him I pulled back and leaned to his ear.

"May the best player win" I said before stepping away from him smirking. His eyes were wide, with shock I was guessing, as I walked around the other side of the car and got the bags out. My lips were still tingling as I left him there but I had a smile on my face as I chucked Leah the keys followed by her bag.

"I like that face that is the 'I just did something crazy that has Rachel Black written all over it' face" She grinned and I smirked.

"Oh yeah, I guess old Rachel Black is back but this one has a job and money and college degrees" I said as she handed me a beer and tapped hers to mine.

"Good, I was waiting for her to show up" Leah said as I took sip. I looked over as Paul walked down the beach, a very pissed off look on his face.

_Game on_

A/N- I like this new Rachel, she seemed to just jump at me. Hope that was worth the wait, Review and make my day now would you?


	6. So it's a date?

A/N- Figure I owe you guys this as well since youse are that amazing and plus we have some new readers.

Chap 6.

After my seventh beer, Leah and I crawled into the tent that I had Jacob set up and went to sleep, that was about two or three am. It was now seven and I was wide awake, conscious of the small headache throbbing in my mind, the hangover was enough to make you not drink but this one was barely classified as one since it was lacking of pain. I crawled out into the bright morning, wrapped in the blanket I'd bought with me. Leah knew what I'd done to Paul and I got a pat on the back for it. Was I worried, no, Paul didn't scare me, I should keep moving forward like I'd plan and Paul was a good step, even if it was just for shits and giggles. It was pretty silent out, just the sound of waves and the faint sound of people snoring. The sun was just coming up so it was pretty cold, the weak sun only warming you light as the rest of it hid behind the horizon. Cindy I knew had left last night, I felt kind of bad actually, I mean Paul was pissed at me and told her to get lost since she was hanging on him like a bad smell. I shouldn't have done what I did, not that I regret it, it's just I should have waited till there wasn't a girl under his arm or someone in the picture, he had no right to take his anger out on her but I influenced it. I sighed as I crawled back inside and tried my best to get changed and look half decent before showing my face to Paul. I was getting a lift back to the house with him and I wasn't sure if it would be awkward or he'd still be angry. I grabbed my bag, kicked Leah enough to wake her up and tell her I was leaving and I'd call her later before making my way to Paul's truck where he'd slept the night. I peered in and he was spread across the back seat, his arm thrown over the top of his head and the other resting on his stomach. He actually looked pretty comfortable. I tapped on the window and he frowned but his eyes stayed closed. I grunted and opened the door only to have him throw the keys at me.

"Your drive, I sleep" He murmured, his eyes still closed. I shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat, adjusting the mirror so I could see him and the road before chucking the truck in reverse. As I drove along I tried to miss all the potholes, he looked tired and when he was sleeping he couldn't be angry. I turned the radio on low and sung along as I drove through the small town and waved to people who waved at me. Seeing his truck was low on gas I pulled into the servo and turned around to him still sleeping peacefully. I rolled my eyes and pulled the wallet that was peeking out of his pocket out and jumped out to fill the car before heading inside. The guy behind the counter was at least in his sixties with white hair and a wrinkled face. He'd been here since I was just a little girl, manning his spot, it was weird seeing a lady in her late twenties next to him, chewing bubblegum and packing stuff in a box.

"That's twenty bucks pretty lady" He said as I opened Paul's wallet.

"Paul Foster's car, you sharing his bed" The bubblegum girl asked as I pulled out a twenty.

"Nope" I replied, carelessly as if she'd asked me was I doing anything today.

"Looks like you got his wallet to, if you're not sharing his bed you can't be far off unless you killed him" She shrugged as I waited for the all clear from the old man. Slower at the computer than he used to be.

"I don't see how it's any of your business either way" I said, getting annoyed.

"I'd say it is since my sister came home from a date at the beach with him, most pissed off with the girl that fits your description" She said, hate in her eyes.

"Cindy's sister I'm guessing, make sure you tell her I said hello" I said as I shoved the receipt in Paul's wallet and thanked the old guy.

"Watch your back Black" She called as I walked out the door and I made sure I smiled as I got in the car. I chucked Paul's wallet onto his stomach, which made his eyes open as I drove off.

"What're you doing" He demanded, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Filling up your truck, looks like Cindy's forming an army against me, her sister's first in the line up" I said as he sat up and rubbed his face.

"What the fuck are you talking about" He said blankly and I met his eyes in the mirror.

"Your girl from last night hates me" I said, speaking each word slow and individually.

"She saw you and me, what did you expect, best friend material" He said as he stretched.

"She saw us, but how, we were alone" I said and he smirked.

"Sorry baby, not this time" He said smugly and I glared at him before looking out the windshield. I pulled up in the driveway, behind my baby, before jumping out. I was about to head into the house when Paul grabbed me by the waist band and pulled me back flush against him. "By the way, since you cost me a date, you have to make up for it, I'll see you tonight" He said before letting me go and walking ahead.

"Sorry Paulie, I'm working tonight" I said and he smirked.

"I don't mind if the kids are there babe, your happier when they're there, let's me see the nice side of you, see you at 6" He said over his shoulder before walking inside. I growled curses under my breath before grabbing my bag and heading inside. If he thought I would go on even a 'pretend' date with him, he's crazy.

Sarah left at 11 and she was working a twelve hour shift since she has tomorrow off so she won't be home till about 11.30. I cleaned the house, not that it wasn't already clean but the kids were napping and Paul was who knows where so I was pretty bored. When the kids woke up I packed them in the car and headed out to the shops before taking them to the park for a play. Amy was babbling away to me when my phone rang. Seeing it was dad I answered it instantly.

"Hey dad is everything okay" I asked, worried instantly.

"_I'm fine, just calling to find out when I'll see my daughter again"_ He said and a smile fell on my face.

"How about ten minutes and three kids" I said and he laughed.

"_I'd love you, all of you, I'll see you soon Rach"_ He said before hanging up. I rounded the kids up and headed to my childhood home. Approaching I got the grief I always got, knowing I wouldn't be greeted by a mother's warm hugs but that soon left me as I saw my dad, sitting in his wheelchair, a huge smile on his crinkled face. I jumped out and unbuckled the boys, both of them racing towards my dad.

"Ah my boys, not being too much trouble are we" I heard him say as I reached in to get Amy out. The boy's laughter filled the air as he ruffled their hair. It was weird seeing my dad with little kids, a good weird, I'd always pictured him surrounded by his grandkids, a huge smile on his face. It was exactly pictured how he is now and I felt the warmth fill me as he looked up and smiled at me.

"Rach and little Amy, look how big you've gotten" He said as he touched the babies hand gently. Amy beamed at him and held out her arms. He took her gladly and set her on his lap, keeping a grip on her as I leant down and kissed his cheek while he gave me a one armed hug. "Let's get inside and maybe if we're lucky enough Rachel will whip us up some hot chocolates" Dad said as the boys cheered and rushed inside.

"I suppose I could do that" I said as I followed him and Amy inside.

"You woulda done it anyway, weird you know, that Riley and Alex remind me of you and Jacob, the twin part you and Rebecca but the crazy type you and Jake" He smiled and I laughed.

"Thanks, I always wanted to be called a boy by my own father" I said and he shook with laughter.

"You know what I mean, now tell me how everything's been going over those hot chocolates" He beamed and I got started. I stayed at dad for about two, three hours before Amy got tired and the boys were whining for their dinner and movies. It was just after five thirty so I kissed dad goodbye and loaded in the exhausted and hungry kids.

"I promise to not be a stranger if you come over and have dinner with me and Sarah one night this week" I said as I gave him one last hug.

"Promise and call anytime, Rebecca plans on coming in about a week" He said and I nodded.

"Bye dad, I love you" I called as I slid in the car.

"Love you more kiddo, love you more" He said as I blew him a kiss and drove off. On the drive home Amy fell asleep and the boys sang along to the music I had on. I was pretty exhausted myself and was looking forward to having whatever I could find to eat and sliding into bed to read a nice book or something after I got the kids settled. Walking to the door the boys waited as I got Amy out before I turned the key and let them in. They headed straight for the lounge room to watch TV and when I heard them gasp I came running.

"What, what is it" I said as I rushed to them and then I blinked in shock. There was Paul, surrounded by sheets he had hung up as a fort with pillows and plates of pizza sitting inside, waiting to be eaten. He had the lights dimmed low and was beaming as he caught our faces.

"Paul, did you make this for us" Riley gasped, excitement in his voice. His eyes were on me as he smiled.

"Something like that" He said as they raced over and sat on one of the four pillows. "There's room for one more, why don't you join us Rachel" He asked as the boys called out encouragements.

"Uh okay, I'll um just put Amy to bed" I said as I carried her upstairs and changed her silently and quickly before I put her in bed and gave her a made up bottle. Before I went downstairs I went into the bathroom and changed into pyjama pants and an old high school t-shirt and chucked my hair up in a ponytail. When I got down Paul was listening to the boys replay their day and I took a seat next to him but left distance between us.

"Finally she's here, can we eat now" Alex said eagerly and I nudged his arm.

"Hey I was quick, I could have had a nice soak in the bath or a shower" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Then we'd starve" Paul said before digging in. I grabbed a slice of the cheese pizza and noticed Paul watch with amusement as I took a bite. I raised an eyebrow as he continued to watch me as in question and he just shook his head before eating his own. The boys chatted away about how cool the fort was and that they should have dinner in here every night. We talked about how they were going to big school soon and that they'd make heaps of new friends. We sat and ate ice cream and talked in there for almost two hours before Paul told the boys to go get changed into their pyjamas. I was still eating the chocolate cake and ice cream we were eating for dessert as they raced off.

"Quite the charmer aren't you Paul" I said as I heard the boys laughing upstairs.

"You haven't seen the half of it" He grinned and I frowned.

"Not every girl falls for charm, there's brains and talent and music and" I began before he cut me off with his lips. It was short and sweet, just like the other night but with a bit more confidence. It caught me off guard and by the look of it him as well. He pulled back and before I could stop it I was biting my bottom lip and looking at the bowl in my lap.

"Uh sorry, anyway you were saying" He said as he leant back and gathered plates.

"That there's more to a guy than" I began again but he cut me off again, this time he deepened the kiss and didn't have any intention of pulling back instantly. His hand was at the back of my neck as the other supported his body where it leant against the ground next to my leg. His tongue ran across my lip and asked for entrance which I did, willingly. I had no idea what ran over me to do that, I was supposed to be playing a game, not getting played. Without my minds consent my hands trailed across his shoulders, up his neck and to his cheeks where they stopped a moment before sliding into his hair and gripping it. What was innocent turned to hunger in seconds and I screamed at myself to pull back before things got to hot and heated. I pulled back when I heard the boys racing back down the stairs.

"I'd say sorry for that but I'm not" He grinned and I grabbed the plates and stood up.

"You call that a kiss, cute" I said in the best casual voice as I could as I walked away; hiding the feeling of warmth it had washed over me. I heard him get up and follow me in.

"Wait, what, that kiss was awesome" He said defensively as I stacked up the dishes.

"Well yeah, if you're like fifteen" I said and his eyes lit with fury. The boys entered the kitchen, freshly dressed in their pyjamas as I gave Paul a warning glance before leaning down for goodnight hugs and kisses.

"Night Rach" They said in sync before they walked past Paul, punching him in the sides before continuing on. Boys and their affection for each other. I headed back into the lounge room and began taking down the sheets and folding them. Paul soon joined in to help after he got over his wounded ego.

"Okay so first you tease me, then you challenge me and now you insult my kissing skills, what's next" He asked curiously as we met corner to corner.

"Well I was thinking of a wet t-shirt competition followed by some pole dancing, what do ya think" I smiled and he shook his head.

"Stop teasing, is that your life goal, to drive men crazy" He questioned and I laughed.

"Just you Paulie" I responded as a distant howl sounded. My eyes shot to Paul as he looked towards the direction the howl came.

"Vampire, duty calls" He said, dropping the sheet.

"Whoa wait, what is it" I asked as I grabbed his arm when he went to walk out.

"Emergency howl, there's a vampire in our territory, stay inside, you'll be fine" He said, patting my hand before going to pull away. My grip just tightened and his eyes met mine that were no doubt full of worry. "Don't worry babe, I'll be fine" He said in a soothing voice. "But on the off chance, maybe I should get one more kiss" He winked and I scoffed, shoving him away.

"Be careful and watch out for my little brother" I said and he put his hand up and saluted me.

"Yes maim" He said before running off.

"Idiot" I muttered under my breath as I pushed away the worry. They did this all the time, it was their job, they knew what they were doing but I understood where Emily came from, the worry you wouldn't see them again or that one of them would get hurt.

A/N- Boring compared to the last one but it's not a disaster. I don't know if youse like it or not besides the ones that review and the ones of youse who do are really the only reason this story keeps going so thank you :-) My inspiration.


	7. Sleeping Lion

A/N-I wrote this chapter about five hundred times, and then I blanked my mind and wrote this, believe me it was nothing like what I had started with. This has bits and pieces from the Twilight series through it but the rest is my imaginantion. Stephanie Meyer's makes this possible.

Chapter 7.

Four weeks later.

"Rachel, Rachel wake up" Riley groaned as he shook my arm and Alex tried to pry open my eyelids. We were playing Sleeping Lion's and they had been trying to 'wake' me up for a good five minutes. It was late afternoon and Sarah had left an hour ago for an overnight shift and Amy was in her playpen, laughing away as she watched her brothers.

"Riley it's no use, Rachie is the best sleeping lion that's ever slept" Alex sighed as he laid his head on my stomach, bored of the game. When I knew both of them had had enough I jumped up and roared making them both jump then laugh at me.

"You're the best sleeper ever" Riley exclaimed as Amy clapped in her corner. I was tickling them when the door bell rang.

"Alright time out, watch your sister why I get the door" I said, pushing myself up and heading to the door. I opened it to find a very good looking guy in a pair of black slacks and a button down white shirt. He had blonde hair and browny coloured eyes and a young smile as he met my eyes.

"Good afternoon Miss, how are you today" He asked as I tried to find a name tag or a business logo on his clothing.

"Good thanks, uh may I ask who you are" I asked and he stared at me a long second before answering.

"I'm Jordan Stewart from Victoria's Secret" He said as he eyed me up and down while he shook my hand. "By the look of you I'd say you were familiar" He winked and I looked at him cautiously. Even though he was god like, he was very confronting. Typical cocky attitude.

"And what do you want Jordan" I asked as I had a good hold on the door.

"I was wondering if Paul Foster was home, He rang up a few days ago asking could we send a package to a girl named Jessica Stanley but one of our employees didn't write down the address, since I was in the area delivering I figured I could grab it off him and present him with a face to face apology for the mix up since he's a regular customer" He smiled innocently and anger rippled through me, he was still seeing Jessica and sending her laundree.

"No he's not here at the moment, I'll let him know you stopped by, I'm sure you could reach him by phone or email if it's that urgent" I sneered before slamming the door on his pretty face. I headed back to the kids and we decided to have pasta for dinner, the boys helping me make it while Amy sat in her highchair. As much as I wanted to avoid it, Paul and I were getting closer, I mean one year younger wasn't that bad right. I shook my head as I stirred the boiling pasta, like it mattered anyway, he was still fooling around with those girls.

"Rachie, for dessert can we have the lollypops we bought today" Alex asked as him and Riley beamed at me innocently.

"Yeah but not till after dinner" I said and they both nodded and high fived each other. Riley hugged my leg as Alex put out the plastic plates and cups.

"You know I'd rather a mum and a Rachel than a mum and dad like everyone else" He said as he snuggled my leg. I ruffled his hair, smiling before he went to help Alex. I served up their dinner and fed Amy hers before settling the boys down in front of TV with their lollypops and giving Amy a bath then getting her a bottle and putting her in bed. Next I got the boys bathed and into bed, reading their picture books and kissing them goodnight before I had my dinner and washed up. I quickly changed, to exhausted for a shower and checked that the boys were asleep then went to curl up on the lounge with a blanket. I decided to watch '10 things I hate about you' since it was one of my favourite movies and enjoyed a hot chocolate for dessert. It was about 11 when I heard Paul pull up. I got up as he came in the door, an angry expression on his face. One look at my face and he knew I was pissed off as well.

"Look Rachel, I'm not in the mood for an argument" He said as I folded my arms.

"What because Jessica didn't get her underwear" I asked and he looked at me confused, he knew the face well, he could be an actor.

"Okay then" He muttered, walking in the kitchen to heat up the leftovers I had put away. His hair was damp from the rain that had been pattering down since six and shirt was pretty much soaked.

"Jordan call you" I asked through my teeth as he slammed the microwave door.

"Alright, what the fuck are you talking about" He said, spinning around to face me.

"I didn't know Victoria's secret delivered" I said casually and he stared at me dumbfounded.

"Whose Jordan and why are you talking about an underwear company" he asked and I snorted.

"Cute, does that act work on the other girls too" I snapped and he shook his head.

"Rachel what are you..." He said then froze, his eyes darkening and going wide.

"Finally realised I know your secret" I hissed as his eyes searched around the room. Was he really looking for a way out. The microwave beeped as it finished, breaking the silence in the room. It continued to beep as Paul's eyes landed on the hallway to the front door. "At least press stop for Christ sake" I said through my teeth as I went to reach past him. He grabbed my wrist as I leaned past him and gripped it tight, bringing it to his face. He took a deep breath as I tried to wriggle my way out. "What the hell are you doing" I said, trying to pull away. His grip tightened and I winced at the pain and then yelped as he pulled me to him, his dark eyes dangerous as his other hand fisted at my back, gripping the fabric in his hand.

"Where were you today" He growled as my wrist ached. I'm guessing he meant besides the smorning when I went the shops with him.

"Here, let go of me" I said and his grip tightened on my back.

"All day" He asked and I nodded. "Did anyone come here" He demanded and I scoffed.

"Like you can even ask me that you asshole, fuck off" I sneered and he growled.

"Who came here" He said through his teeth.

"No one, no one has been here at all, Emily cancelled on me, the only person besides me and the kids has been you and some stupid delivery boy who asked for you" I said and he let go of me and pushed me away as he stormed into the lounge room. As he was walking past the stairs his eyes flew up them and then he ran up them in a flash.

_The kids._

I raced up after him as the thought of them floated through my mind, were they okay, what had he heard. I was at the top of the stairs just as he checked the rooms and softly closed the doors. My hard breathing had him meeting my eyes before he went into my room and I walked after him. He was in the door way, shaking and I looked past him to see my room was trashed. Nothing was broken but my clothes were everywhere, along with my underwear. My sheets were tied in knots on my bed posts and my mattress was under a bunch of clothes.

"Check and see if everything's here" He said before walking past me and going to his room. I did a quick survey and seemed to have everything except for a photo of Jake and I when we were little that had originally sat on my bedside table. I walked out and into Paul's room where on his wall in big black letters was the words 'Dead wolf'. My stomach plummeted down in a shocking drop of nausea and I looked to Paul and he only had a piece of paper in his hand along with a photo. I leaned over him and looked to find the photo of me and Jake. My face was circled and the word 'Dead' was underlined with an arrow pointing to me. On the paper it said...

_Wolf boy_

_You seemed the easiest to pass along the message_

_Fight against the army and all your brothers_

_Your families and most importantly your bitch_

_Will be dead, pass this on to the others_

_Look forward to not seeing you_

_The red head._

As I re-read the words my mind rolled, trying to make sense of it. Who the hell was red head would be my first and followed by who was the army and why she wanted everyone dead. I looked back to the words on the wall and anger spiked in me. Crazy bitch.

"Who the fuck is this bitch" I snapped and Paul's eyes met mine before he grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to him. His lips slammed on mine and at first I thought it was anger but this kiss was full of a need for distraction. He pulled away and dug his face into my neck, breathing in deep.

"One of them got past, he could have hurt you, killed you, I should have been here, he wouldn't have even set his eyes on you, he touched you, fuck, fuck, fuck" He said and I felt him shaking, this wasn't anger, this was fear and worry and relief.

"Paul" I said, my voice dry from the lack of bodily fluids producing in my throat and mouth. It had just dried up. He shook his head, as if to say 'give me a minute'.

"I smelt it, when I first got here, I thought it was me, we had taken down a few today, then I smelt it on you and I freaked, I hurt you, I had to search, then I thought it got near the kids and I had to check, he was in your room Rach" He said into my neck and then he slowly pulled back.

"I don't understand, Paul tell me" I said and he met my eyes.

"A vampire was here today, in this house with you, he touched you" He said and my mind flickered to the Jordan guy from earlier. He was a vampire, how could I not tell, no he couldn't have been.

"His eyes, they weren't red like the purple haired girls, he was from Victoria's Secret, he knew your name" I said, shaking my head and Paul's eyes narrowed.

"Eye contacts, they can last up to 2 hours with them, Victoria how original, I need to call your brother" He said, his voice back to anger. He went to pull away but I clung on.

"I-I can't stand by myself, the kids, he could have hurt them, I can't breathe" I said, shaking my head as I fought to get oxygen into my lungs while trying to make my legs not so Jell-O like.

"Babe sit down, you can breathe okay, you're doing it right now" He spoke as he lowered me to the bed, supporting me. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit a few numbers before holding the phone up to his ear. I heard my brother's tired voice answer.

"_What do you want Paul"_ He said.

"Black, there's been a vampire in my house, while Rach and the kids were here, he's gone now, he's one of the red headed leeches and he left us a message, get over here now, call Sam and the others" He said before Jake replied with 'Be right there' and hung up. In ten minutes the house was full with tiptoeing werewolves and a worried Emily. They were searching the house for scents and clues while other were out on patrol, searching for the so called Jordan. When my room had been searched through, Emily and I got started on folding the clothes and putting them away. Embry helped put the mattress back on the bed and then got back to the guys. I was untying the sheets, or trying when the second wave of fear hit me and warm tears ran down my face.

"Rachel honey" Emily said, hearing the laboured breathing and putting her arm around me.

"God Em, what if he had hurt the boys while I was giving Amy or bath or got Amy after I'd put her down, what if he was coming back but Paul interfered" I said as she rubbed my back.

"There all 'What if's' Rach, you and the kids are safe okay, none of this is your fault" She said soothingly as I wiped at my face.

"I want answers tonight, about this Victoria and her Army" I said as I continued to untie the sheet.

"You and me both" she muttered, continuing to fold clothes. My room was in reasonable shape as we went into Paul's with a bucket of warm soapy water and cloths. We started scrubbing at the words that were coming off gradually. After an hour of hard scrubbing we pretty much got it off, it just looked like a dirty wall but Emily said Sarah wouldn't notice and she'd come by when Sarah was working again and help me get rid of the rest. Before heading down stairs I checked in on the kids who were all still sleeping peacefully. I breathed out in relief and went down to find the lounge room full of angry and worried men. Emily went straight over to Sam and rested a hand on his shoulder as he talked.

"They've made it personal now, I'm not sure fighting is a good idea" Sam said in a strong voice.

"They'll still attack anyway, their new vampires Sam, blood will make them crazy, La Push will be a slaughter zone if we don't" Jake said, annoyance on his face.

"They just threatened to kill your sister and our families if we do, you're willing to risk that, it's not just about your leech lover anymore" Paul snapped and Jake glared over at him.

"Oh yeah and what happens when they wipe out the Cullen's, where do you think they'll go, the leech won't have use for them after that, they'll head straight here and kill her in front of your eyes" He growled.

"He has a point Paul" Embry said softly.

"This fuck head didn't come into your house, touch your girl, didn't go into your little brother's or sister's room or leave a fucking letter on your bed's" Paul snapped.

"It's everyone's family in danger here Paul and she wants you to back out, she knows your one of the hotheads and if you back down it will make us less cautious, that's why she chose you and she's hoping you'll pull us back with you" Sam said in his alpha voice. I watched as Paul put his elbows on his knees and ran his hands through his hair, gripping it tightly as he tried to think. "I'm going to call a meeting with the Cullen's, see what they think, I'm going with whatever is the less of the risk for our families and I want four of us on patrol, everyone's going to have to pick up and I'll have the younger guys check up on everyone's family every few hours till we have this sorted, I'll tell the elders to make sure no one goes off solo and that everyone has a phone on them at all times" He said as his hand reached back and gripped Emily's. "Jacob call the Cullen's and arrange a meeting for tomorrow, midday, we all need some sleep, Embry, Quil, Jared and Leah are on first patrol, I'll send guys out to take over in the morning, that's it" He said, standing up. Everyone got up and went off to do whatever they had to and Leah pulled me into a hug.

"I'm staying here when Paul goes on tomorrow afternoon, we'll tell Sarah it's a sleep over" She said before running off after Jared and the others. Jake walked over to me and I met his eyes.

"You should have told me what was going on Jake" I said and he sighed.

"I'm sorry Rach, I just, I need to protect her" He said quietly.

"Just go protect our dad, I'll talk to you later" I said and he nodded, hugging me before going off. Emily hugged me goodbye and Sam comforted me with words before leaving me there with Paul who was still sitting on the edge couch. I walked over and sat next to him.

"So who said I was your girl" I said, trying to get a response out of him. He didn't even twitch. I sighed and got on my knees before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and resting my cheek against the back of his head. I stayed there for a good ten minutes before I realised even a hug couldn't make him feel better. I slid to one side so I was curled around his side before I tried to pry his hands out of his hair. "Paul I need you to let go of your hair and look at me" I said in a calm voice and he sighed, letting his hands fall and his head raise up so he could look at me. I used the time I had to slide onto his lap and straddle him. His hands came up to rest on my thighs as I rested my hands on the sides of his face. "Everyone will be fine" I said softly and he gave me a weak shrug. I shook my head at him and leaned forward, connecting my lips to his. I moved my lips, waiting for a response that I wasn't sure I'd get when his began moving against mine. He didn't turn it rough or hot, he just kept kissing me, gently, softly. Savouring it. This was the kind of kiss I liked, if I knew there wasn't worry behind it. It scared me but right now I knew it was keeping him from thinking about the inevitable and I was satisfied with that. After we stopped we curled up together on the lounge and fell asleep.

A/N- Wow, I think I really am in love with Paul.

Review and you'll get your next chapter, I'm hoping to get to eighteen reviews if that's not to selfish. (:


	8. Second base

A/N- I am so sorry I took so long, writers block and babysitting and all that other stuff, there's some fluff at the end, not to major, I need ideas as I'm pretty lost right now but I'm trying to hold on to this story cause I like it, again sorry for the delay.

Chap 8.

The feeling that hung over you at an approaching battle, one you didn't know when or where would happen is indescribable, I guess if I had to describe it, I'd say it was a whole bunch of different emotions thrown in together. Fear, Impatience, hope, guilt, anger, weakness, eagerness, unsureness. It had been two weeks since the break-in, a break-in that Sarah or the police weren't allowed the knowledge of, it was hard, keeping something that happened in her home from her, Sam say's it's for her own protection but wouldn't she be more protected if she was prepared, if she had an escape or an emergency plan. This whole wolf secret deal affected everyone involved but they all kept saying it was worth it keeping the truth to protect their loved ones. I didn't really understand that, I mean if you told the loved ones the truth then you could still protect them but they could protect themselves on top of that. I'd had a few arguments with Sam about that one but he just said no one can, it's just the rules. I was sitting at the table with Emily currently discussing our view points and Paul stormed in the house with Sam storming after him.

"No way in hell Sam" He growled as he walked over to me and pulled me out of my seat. "Come on, were out of here" He said, dragging me along behind him by the wrist.

"Whoa Paul hold on" I said as Sam shouted at him.

"Look they just want to scope her out, see if there's a reason for their interest in her, just to make sure she's as safe as the others or if she'll need extra protection" Sam said as Emily got up.

"I'm not letting any of those filthy blood suckers get anywhere near her, their what caused all this shit in the first place, would you let Emily near them" Paul snapped back, standing in front of me protectively. Sam sighed, looking defeated.

"Tell me what's going on" I demanded and Paul gritted his teeth as Sam spoke up.

"The Cullen's want to meet you, see if they can figure out why you were targeted out besides the obvious, see if there's any connection and Paul refuses it" Sam informed and I bit my lip in thought. They were vegetarians weren't they and maybe I could see if there were any other options besides fighting. I met Paul's angry eyes and cursed inwardly. Gotta get through Mr protective first.

"Paul, I wanna help, they won't hurt me and you know it" I said softly, rubbing his arm in comfort and he glared down at me.

"Do I, from what I've seen and heard all any leeches wanna do is hurt people, actually no, they kill them don't they, you're not going Rachel" He said sternly and I pulled out of his hold and stood in his face.

"You don't own me so yeah, I'd say I am going" I said and I heard the growl rumble in his throat.

"Fine but don't expect me to be there when they try kill you" He said before storming out the door and slamming it behind him. I looked over at met Sam's eyes before folding my arms.

"When are we doing this" I asked and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Uh, probably tomorrow morning if that's good with you" He said it more of a question.

"Yeah, Sarah's got the morning off, I'll meet you here at seven" I questioned and he gave a nod before I turned to Emily. "Thanks for the talk, I guess I'll see you in the morning" I shrugged before walking out and seeing Paul sitting in his truck, glaring out the window impatiently waiting for me. Since the whole 'kill' thing I wasn't allowed anywhere on my own, couldn't even drive myself to the shops and back without a wolf next to me. I slid in the passenger's side and waited out the silent drive home before we pulled up and Paul stood at his car while I walked up the path. I turned at the door and looked at him confused.

"I'll be there in a minute" He said and I looked towards the trees across from us and saw the russet coloured wolf standing patiently. I shook my head and walked inside only to stop dead in my tracks when I saw Jordan at the top of the stairs, smirking down at me. I took a step back slowly and he stepped down onto the step below where he was originally standing, vampires and their stupid games. Okay Rach, Paul's just outside and so is Jake, if I screamed would they get here quick enough. I took another step back so I was in the door way and he was halfway down the stairs before my mind hit the accelerator. I spun around and sprinted towards the trees where I saw Jake and Paul, screaming as I went. Paul's head whipped around as Jake looked up and both their eyes widened before I was grabbed into the ice cold hands. Jake stepped out of the trees growling as Paul shook and Jordan laughed, enjoying the game.

"Well lookey here, the brother and the boyfriend, cute and boys what were you thinking, letting her go in an empty house all alone" Jordan said, his fingers dancing over my skin as one hand kept a firm grip on me. "I wouldn't come any closer if I were youse, wouldn't want to waste a perfectly good human, wondering how I got past youse I see, well it's not only the Cullen's with the power, I can smell like anything I want" He chuckled as the scent of smoke swirled around my head. Paul was shaking so hard I was surprised he hadn't phased yet. "Consider this Victoria's final warning" He growled before his hand gripped my neck and tightened, my oxygen getting cut off. I let out a choked gasp and Jake whimpered as Paul's clothes ripped from under him and his body transformed into a grey wolf. He let out a fierce growl before starting towards us. The next thing I knew, my feet left the ground and my back was slammed into it, winding me as my head thumped against the hard floor. Paul's body flew over me and slammed into Jordan, sending them both hurling into the ground. I couldn't see the fight, my vision was blurring, flashes of black in the corners as I tried to keep from letting unconsciousness take over. I heard the growls followed by screams and ripping noises as my brother's face, full of fear appeared above me.

"Oh god Rach, please be okay" He whispered as his hands stroked my face. I heard the pounding in my ears as footsteps approached and the panting around me before Jake was shoved away and Paul's face replaced his as arms encircled me.

"Baby stay awake, just stay awake, fuck, get Cullen on the phone now" He shouted out to someone.

"M-my head hurts" Managed to make its way out of my mouth as the pounding started at the back of my head. Paul's green eyes, full of fear met mine as he brushed the hair out of my eyes.

"I know Rach, it will go away soon, does anywhere else hurt" He asked, panic floating around the edges.

"There's blood on your face, where's the vampire" I asked, reaching up to touch his face as the scent of smoke hung around before the sky above turned dark with it. His eyes went hard as his mind filled with hate and anger.

"I killed him" He said and reality clashed with legend before my eyes fell shut and the blackness gulped me up.

...

All I could think was 'what the hell just happened' when I finally came swimming back. My eyes were yet to open but I could make out the sounds around me and the movements. I was warm and comfortable and someone was holding my hand as my hair was stroked. I could heard familiar voices and the sound of a new one close buy. I was trying to work out who when the cold hand applied pressure to my wrist, checking for pulse I was guessing.

"Her pulse is back to normal, biggest injury was the thump to the back of the head, there will be one killer of a headache for the next few days and her body might be a little sore but other than that she's fine, plenty of rest will do the trick" The voice chimed as I heard the clanking noises. "Give her these, pain killers, every few hours or when needed" He continued as I heard something being placed next to me.

"Thank you Dr Cullen, I appreciate it" My father's voice came from next to me and my eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back Rach, gave your old man quite a scare huh" My dad's face smiled down at me.

"Sorry" I said in a rough voice, when had my throat gotten so dry. I coughed to clear my throat and a cup of water was pushed into my hands. I sat up slowly, hands supporting me as I gulped down the drink. "How long have I been out" I asked.

"Only a few hours, how's the head" The voice came again and I looked up to meet...god. The blonde halo of hair, the bright golden eyes and the perfection with the brain of knowledge almost had me fainting again. Too perfect for me though.

"Good I guess, sore, is there a way it should be" I asked, confused.

"No, it should feel a little sore, I gave you some morphine to kill the pain but your guaranteed a few killer headaches at the maximum" He smiled as his eyes roamed my face. "You remember what happened fine, any pain other than the head" He questioned as he placed the black bag on the end of the bed.

"Yeah I remember...Where's Paul" I asked, noticing it wasn't him holding my hand it was Jake. Jake's face fell slightly.

"He uh went for a run after Dr Cullen confirmed you were okay" He said and I could tell he wasn't telling me everything.

"I better head off, call me if there's any problems at all, my phones on me twenty four seven" He said before nodding and walking out the door.

"I'll tell the others the update" Dad said before wheeling out. I sat up even further, Jake watching me cautiously before I raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he" I said, serious face and voice. Jake looked at his hands guiltily.

"I told you, he went for a run, when he told you he killed the vampire you went out cold and he freaked, he thinks he's scared you off and your disgusted in him for what he is and does, he was protecting you Rach and he doesn't know what to do" He shrugged as he played with the end of his cut offs.

"Jake, can you go get him for me, we need to talk" I said quietly and he met my eyes.

"Try to go easy on him, if you upset him or make him angry we cop shit" He grumbled before standing up and heading out the door. I stretched my arms above my head before there was a knock on the door and Sarah and the kids came in, the boys running over to the bed and hugging whatever they could get their hands on.

"Your okay" Riley said happily as his face dug into my leg.

"We thought you'd look like a mangled piece of meat" Alex whispered and Sarah scowled at him.

"Boys let her breathe, thank god your okay Rach, we heard you took a nasty fall down the stairs" She said, Amy sleeping in her arms. "I always tell the boys not to leave their toys laying around, I should have made sure they were all cleared before I left, I'm sorry" She said and I snorted.

"Sarah it's far from your fault, I shouldn't have been so careless" I reassured and she sighed.

"Paul's upset that your hurt, the boy really likes you Rach" She said as she rocked the baby in her arms. "I've never seen him like this with anyone you know and most of the time he's happy and it's because of you, it's been hard on him ever since his father" She said, hesitant to speak of it.

"I know Sarah, I'm fine and after I talk to Paul he will be to, I promise" I said, squeezing her hand that had taken mine.

"I love you Rach" She smiled, kissing my forehead and I smiled up at her, feeling tears threaten my eyes. God, I'm such a baby.

"I love you too Sarah" I smiled and at that moment there was a knock on the door. We both looked over to see Paul standing in the door way, his hands in his pockets.

"We'll leave you to it, come on boys" Sarah winked down at me before I got two kisses and it was just Paul and I. I studied him, he looked ashamed and annoyed, his expression wasn't hard just blank with thought mixed in.

"Hey" I breathed and he looked up to meet my eyes, still staying on the other side of the room.

"Hey" He replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Is my knight gunna make me come thank him or is he gunna come to me" I questioned and he walked over slowly. "Your acting as if I'll break" I said and he frowned.

"You freaked out" He shrugged as he finally reached the bed.

"Well it's not every day your boyfriend tells you he just killed somebody" I said and a saw a small smirk flick at his lips.

"Boyfriend" He said curiously and I shrugged.

"What else am I supposed to call you and besides, you saved my life once already" I said, lifting a shoulder.

"So you're not even going to ask me out properly, you just own me like that" He asked and I smiled.

"Yep and besides, we've already had our first kiss and been on our first date" I said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"But I haven't even got to second base yet" He argued and I grabbed his hand and put it on my boob, squeezing his hand over it.

"Now you have" I teased and his eyes felt into slits.

"You're lucky your injured" He grumbled as I twined my fingers with his.

"Now before I thank you I want you to listen to me and listen good" I began and gripped the hair at the back of his neck and put my forehead against his, leaving our eyes in contact. "Don't ever, ever think I'm ashamed or disgusted of what you are, sure I'll get shocked sometimes but you are what you are and if you even think about trying to change that, I'll personally get my little brother to kick your ass" I said and he smiled before I pressed my lips to his. "And thank you" I said and the smile got bigger.

"You sure know how to scare a guy Rachel Black" He said before his lips found mine again. This time he didn't pull back, he manoeuvred us so I was in his lap and facing him side on while he pulled the blankets back over our laps, being gentle as he depended the kiss. His teeth nibbled at my bottom lip before his tongue ran along the same path, asking for entrance. I willingly obliged and opened for him to devour and being distracted by his mouth his hand had found its way inside my shirt and underneath my bra so he was currently cupping my right breast. "Now that's what I call second base" He mumbled against my lips and his fingers found my nipple and squeezed. I bit into his lip and he stopped moving.

"Not a good idea right now" I said, pulling away from his face as I grabbed his wrist.

"Pain and pleasure to much for you to handle" He grinned and I pulled his hand out before fixing myself up.

"Trust me I can handle _a lot_ of things, just not while everyone I know is just on the other side of the door" I explained as I slid out of his lap and layed back down.

"Get some sleep girlfriend, I'll see you when you open those pretty eyes" He said, leaning down to kiss my lips before he moved out of the bed and pulled the blankets up. I smiled before closing my eyes and letting exhaustion swallow me whole.

A/N- Tell me if it was good or not, and give me your ideas!

x.


	9. Run away

A/N- This definitely makes up for my lack of writing, this chapter is also dedicated to MissHaru because she is the most amazing reader ever and PM'd me and that kind of motivated me so your thanks should also go to her, enjoy people.

It had been a month since Paul and I had become 'official', frankly I thought it was stupid to call it that but I never would have guessed how much could have happened in a month, I mean four weeks wasn't really that long right. Well in the supernatural world it was. My brother had gotten his bones shattered as well as his heart when Victoria attacked with her new born army followed by Bella kicking him while he was down when she chose Edward. The whole pack got put in danger and paired up with their supposedly enemies to fight for the life of the bitch who hurt my brother. Edward of course got his revenge by killing her and Bella came out injury free and left the pack to pick up the pieces of my brother. I seemed to be the only person willing to knock her teeth in whereas everyone else was either pissed or worried about Jake, couldn't they be all that and want to bring her physical harm. I had even got in the car to go over to her place but Paul had just dragged me back inside where he told me he wasn't risking me getting eaten and had caged me in his arms till I swore on an oath I wouldn't try to kill Bella Swan. After he let me go we had argued and he had kissed me and I forgot my anger, for that amount of time anyway. We hadn't had sex yet, I know it may not seem like such a big deal but having a super hot boyfriend and trying to keep him from charming you into it is harder than college and high school ever was. I wasn't sure what do to about Jake, it's like he isn't even here anymore, he just walks around and looks so lifeless. Dad keeps brushing it off, telling me to let him heal on his own time but it's unhealthy for him, I mean he used to eat as much as the other guys now he eats less than me or not at all. I was going to visit him today, take the littlies around to see him since dad was out with Harry Clearwater and Charlie Swan, fishing or something and Paul was patrolling. I strapped Amy into the car as the boys raced around on the front lawn, tackling each other once again.

"Alright guys, in the car, were gunna go see Jake" I said and they cheered as they climbed in. I waited for Riley to get in and then grabbed Alex's seat but he stopped me, standing in the way. "Come on Alex, I gotta put your chair in" I said, to exhausted for games. He just shook his head and I could feel the annoyance shadow me but pushed it aside, I wouldn't let it out on a little kid.

"I wanna be a big boy" He said quietly and I tilted my head to the side.

"You are a big boy, just because you use a car seat doesn't mean you're not sweetie" I smiled softly and he looked at his feet.

"None of the other kids at preschool sit in car seats" He mumbled and I shook my head as I crouched down.

"Hey if something makes you feel safe that's okay, it doesn't make you any different" I said as I looked into his green eyes, his little glasses like a shield.

"My seat makes me feel safe" He whispered and I smiled at I pulled him into a hug.

"Then we can keep using your seat till you feel safe, if your ever scared just tell me and I'll keep you safe, just life mum and Paul okay" I said as I strapped the seat in then put him in. He nodded up at me and I ruffled his hair before sliding into my seat.

"Daddy doesn't make me feel safe" Riley piped up and Alex nodded his head in agreement. "Will you keep us safe from him" He asked and I turned around in my seat.

"Of course I would" I said and they both smiled and began singing along with the radio as I pulled out. I got to our house pretty quickly and it looked quiet compared to the usual, I mean dad and Jake weren't party animals but they usually had music or the TV blaring. I got the kids out and carried Amy to the door. I opened the door and called out but got no reply. The boys ran around calling out to him but there was no answer but the TV was on mute. I checked the bathroom and the bedroom and he had just disappeared. I checked in the garage and there wasn't even a trace of him. I stopped in the kitchen and put Amy on the ground to let her crawl or walk around. I pulled out my phone to call him when I spotted his phone, crumbled into pieces on the kitchen bench. I picked it up and it was as if he squeezed it, moulding it to his hand. Panic flittered through me and I searched for a note or anything that could tell me he just went to the shops but there was nothing. The boys were still running around, calling out to him and I quickly dialled Emily's number, maybe she knew where he was. She answered in a happy voice.

"Em, its Rachel, you wouldn't happen to know where Jake is would you" I asked in a hurried voice.

"_Sorry Rach, I haven't seen him since yesterday, about lunch time, he isn't on patrol right now and Sam hasn't got him at work since I just spoke to him, is he not at your dad's"_ She asked in a soothing voice even though I doubt she meant to.

"I'm there now and it's like he's disappeared, his phones here but it's pretty much crushed and I've searched everywhere" I said, worry floating in my voice.

"_I'll call Sam and let him know, I'm sure he's around Rach, don't worry, I'll call you back in ten"_ She said and she hung up, leaving me listening to the dial tone. It wasn't like Jake to disappear like this, even with this whole Bella thing. I was worried so I did the only thing that popped into my head, I called Paul. I found the emergency number he told me to call and rang. He picked up after the second ring.

"_Rach, what is it, are the kids okay, are you" _His rough and panting voice asked.

"Their fine, I'm fine it's Jake's missing and no one knows where he is, I know I shouldn't have called the 'emergency phone' but I was panicking and I'm scared something happened to him" I breathed, my heart race slowing a bit when I first heard his voice and his comforting breathing.

"_Hey it's okay, if you're scared you call, I felt him phase about an hour ago but he was just thinking about Bella the whole time, he didn't cross the Fork's border but I just guess he phased back when his voice died off" _He explained and I played with the phone in my hand.

"His phone is here, it's crushed Paul, like when someone squeezes clay and the TV was on and everything, why would he just disappear" I said quietly as I kept an eye on Amy who was playing with a piece of paper or something.

"_Calm down babe, maybe he just got mad and needed to phase, he's probably with Sam"_ He replied soothingly and I sighed.

"You're probably right, I guess I'll just wait for Em to call back" I mumbled.

"_Do you want me to come get youse, Embry and Jared will be sweet for twenty minutes" _He said and I shook my head then remembered he couldn't see me.

"No, no, I'll just see you tonight, bye" I said and hang about after he said goodbye back. I shuffled through the cupboards, planning on making some lunch for the kids when my Amy pulled at my leg. I reached down and brought her up on my hip. She giggled at the speed and I laughed as she did, waving the piece of paper she had in my face. "What have you got Amy" I said as I took it off her and while she babbled an answer I caught sight of writing on it. I turned it over and my eyes scanned over it.

_I decided to go away for a little while, the pack will be okay without me and Rachel will look after dad, I'll be back, I just don't know when, Sorry_

_Love Jake._

I stood there, shocked and jumped when my phone rang. I looked at caller ID and saw it was Emily and brought the phone to my ear.

"He's gone, he left a note, he's just gone" I said and she gasped.

"_What do you mean he's gone, what does the note say Rach, I'm coming over now"_ She said and I heard her grab the keys.

"He's just gone, the note say's he needs to go away for a little while and he doesn't know when he'll be back" I said as I sat on one of the stools, Ay trying to grab at my phone.

"_I'll be there in two seconds, it's okay Rach, I'm just around the corner"_ She said before hanging up. Two seconds later her car pulled up and she jumped out and raced inside, a quick greeting to the excited boys, asking where Claire was. She walked in and put a hand on my back as she read the note quickly."Okay I'm gunna call Sam, I'll take Amy as well, maybe you should try calling your dad, he'll wanna know" She said as she grabbed the baby and dialled Sam's number. "Sam, Jake left a note saying he was leaving, we're at Billy's, you need to get here now" She said quickly and I heard Sam answer in reply. "Do you want me to call your dad for you" She asked and I shook my head as I stood and found dad's number. He answered instantly.

"Dad, you need to come home, Jacob's gone" I said and I heard the confusion and panic in his voice as he replied asking where. "I don't know, he just left a note and said he was going away for a while, Sam's on his way over now" I murmured and he shot back with a 'be there soon' and hung up. I went into the lounge room and turned the TV off before collapsing on the lounge next to Emily who was trying to amuse the kids.

"The guys will find him, he's hurting Rach" She said, grabbing my hand and rubbing soothing circles on it.

"I know he's hurting, god I hate Bella, I don't wanna lose my brother just because of her" I said angrily and she sighed.

"I know how you feel about Bella but in the end it doesn't make any difference, she chose Edward, she was just following her heart, in a way it would be selfish if she had let hope still run in Jacob, she could have had better timing but still, I guarantee she would be hurting to and in the long run it will be better for Jake" She explained as best she could.

"He deserves better though and he's my little brother, I should wanna kill her" I shrugged and she squeezed my hand as Sam and Quil walked in. Emily handed Sam the note and he frowned.

"Go alert your brother's, I want a pack meeting now, we'll try contact him, if he's running hopefully it's in wolf form" Sam ordered and Quil nodded, giving me a sad smile before running off.

The guys had been running the border for almost an hour, searching out for Jake but he was in human form and they couldn't pick up which way his scent went, it's like he goes a certain way then just disappears. Dad and Charlie were both sitting in the lounge room with me, Emily and Kim and the kids. Quil Senior and Harry Clearwater were talking to Sam and Leah came in and pulled me into a hug.

"He'll be back, even his note says that" She said as she pulled me down into a seat.

"I know, I just wish he would have talked to us about it first" I shrugged and she laid her head on my shoulder as Sam looked over at me, sometimes it was like he was my alpha, someone I looked up to.

"Sorry Rach, I guess we'll just wait it out" He said and I nodded, my brother would come back, he just needed to go for a while.

A week and Jake hadn't even contacted us, I was frustrated and worried, I mean really, a phone call wasn't that hard to make. I was hanging out at the Clearwater's, Sarah was home today so I didn't worry about skipping out on her or anything, she was taking the kids to the park last time I heard but that was a while ago, it was almost 4 now. Leah and I were just lying around watching movies and sharing a blanket not that Leah really needed one since she was above body temperature and all. Seth was out with the guys or doing something like that and Sue and Harry were out in Seattle, going out to dinner and a movie for their anniversary. They'd been married thirty years, high school sweethearts, Harry had been pretty much the only Uncle I had ever had and liked. I wonder if Paul and I would get married, I mean, were destined right, I didn't really understand the whole imprint thing, just that we were soul mates and it was meant to be. Leah kicked my leg with her foot, pulling me out of that fantasy.

"Stop thinking about your boyfriend while I'm around cougar" She said and I glared over at her as she poked her tongue out at me.

"How'd you know I was thinking about him" I questioned curiously as the Titanic sunk on the TV. She snorted and looked at me with a 'are you seriously asking that' look. "Well" I egged on and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay first of all you get this stupid little smile on your face which practically screams 'I'm thinking about a little boy' and secondly when are you not thinking about him, you imprints can't go ten minutes without day dreaming" She said and I hit her for the 'little boy' comment. She just laughed and we turned back to the movie.

"Stupid" We both muttered as the two main characters kissed lovingly as she freed him. We both laughed at that.

"It is stupid though I mean the boats sinking, as if you'd waste time making out, get the fuck out of there" She pointed out, making me laugh.

"I get it was in the old days but women and children first is just stupid, like children first with three men and then the women and men, I'd rather die than lose my kids and guy so she gets brownie points for skipping out on them there but she full hogs all that floating thing and he only tried once to get some room and gave up, they could have taken turns and not frozen to death" I said and she nodded in agreement.

"But then again, Jack hasn't got amazing body heat whereas Paul does and he'd force you to stay up there" She said and I nodded in agreement. "So have you fucked him yet" She asked in a casual tone as she chucked a chip in her mouth from the packet on her lap.

"You have such a way with words" I said sarcastically and she laughed.

"Whatever, come on spill" She said and I shook my head.

"No, I haven't 'fucked' him yet" I said and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious, since when does Rachel Black not get down and dirty" She said shocked and I hissed a shut up at her even though no one was around. "Oh sorry Virgin Mary" She giggled and I groaned. "You're serious, what gives" She asked and I sighed.

"I don't know, it's not like we don't want to and we get close but I always back away or change direction" I shrugged, stealing a chip and munching on it.

"Sounds like your scared he'll do and dash" She said and I met her eyes. "You remember your his imprint right, it's not physically or mentally possible for him, he doesn't even look at other girls anymore" She reassured and I rolled my eyes.

"I trust him Rach, I'm just taking our time, why jump in when we can take things slow" I said and she snorted.

"Paul's not my favourite person in the world but I feel for the guy, I mean he's suffering blue balls right now" she said and I pegged the pillow at her head, causing her to drop the chips and she glared over at me.

"Well don't, just because you're a wolf doesn't mean I can't beat your ass" I smirked and she growled. "Oh please spare me" I said sarcastically and she grunted before picking the chips up off the floor. "I don't have to be able to read your mind to hear those curses Miss Clearwater" I grinned and the pillow hit me scare in the forehead.

"Hah and if you were a mind reader I'd be thinking you were some leech" She said and I raised an eyebrow as the idea hit me.

"Hey do you think any of the Cullen's would know where Jake went, I doubt he'd tell Bella but what about one of those special ones" I asked and she shrugged.

"I don't think so, I mean the pixy one can see the future but she can't see us wolves for some reason, I guess Edward may have heard where he was going or something but we aren't exactly on talking terms with them, if you know what I mean" She said as she got up to get the vacuum cleaner.

"Maybe not youse but they'd talk to me right" I said as she re-entered and she stared at me.

"Don't even think about, you'd give Paul a heart attack and we can't protect you when you're on leech land" She said as she searched for a power point.

"But what if they know where Jake is" I protested and she glared over at me.

"Don't" She warned and I sighed. Good thing she can't read my mind. I waited half hour until I said I was going home to see Paul, he'd still be sleeping off his patrol. I grabbed my car keys and hugged Leah goodbye before heading outside and climbed into car. She stood, leaning against the front door, watching me go and I turned away and then sped up, heading straight for the Forks border. I cruised along past the houses and shops, too fast for people to notice me. I hit the road surrounded with the woods and picked up speed again, praying that none of the wolves will see me or try and stop me. I was going around the last bend when I heard the howl and cursed. I looked in my rear-view mirror and two seconds later a grey wolf appeared in my vision. I was so close and he was still a few hundred metres away. I pressed down on the accelerator, knowing he'd stop me if he reached me. He was gaining ground and I saw the big black wolf, Sam, just behind him as they sped towards me. The sign was just ahead, the sign that split the lands. I just slid over it just as they reached me and they both stopped, pacing the line as I pulled over. I made it, I actually made it, this was my chance to find some answers. I climbed out of the car as Paul howled and walked towards the line, making sure I didn't cross it.

"Paul" I said as the wolf glared down at me with sad eyes, it was amazing, being so close yet he couldn't touch me because it would break the treaty, I had to be the worst Imprint and girlfriend ever. "I have to do this" I said quietly and he shook his big head before his body began shaking. I thought it was his temper but instead I watched in amazement as his bones shifted and he transformed back into his human form, his very naked human form. I looked down and felt myself actually blush before looking up to meet his angry green eyes. He slid the shorts off the band around his leg and pulled them up before meeting my eyes again. Sam stayed in wolf form, being the lookout I'm guessing.

"Rachel get your car and get back over that line, now" He growled and I squared my shoulders.

"I don't see how you can make me" I said back as I folded my arms, my stubborn side lurking up.

"Rachel" He snapped and I flinched at his tone. "I mean it, it's not safe, you're in their territory" He said, toning down a bit as he saw me flinch. I shook my head and his eyes skipped between anger and fear. "Please, I-I can't protect you when you're there" He pleaded.

"I have to Paul, if they know anything about Jake, maybe I can get him back or just to know where he is" I said quietly as Sam headed into the tree's. It was two seconds before he walked out again in cut offs, like Paul.

"Rachel, if they hurt you, war begins, do you understand that" Sam said sternly as he stood next to Paul.

"I'll break the treaty before that happens" Paul growled and I met his eyes, shaking my head.

"You won't put your brother's in danger like that" I said and he growled.

"The hell I won't" he snapped.

"No one will be in danger if you just come back" Sam interrupted.

"I can't sit around and know nothing, I'll be back and they won't hurt me" I said, as convincingly as I could. I started walking backwards and Paul went to step forward, making me stop and Sam pull him back.

"She's right Paul, what if they know something about Jacob, she can talk to them and be back in less than half hour" Sam said, looking over at Paul.

"What your sending my girl out on a death wish as well, fuck you" Paul growled and Sam looked at me, nodding. At the same time Embry and Jared ran out of the tree's and over to the guys, looking at me cautiously.

"I promise I'll come back" I said before turning and running to the car. I jumped in and sped off towards the Cullen's. My time limit was twenty minutes, they could hold Paul off until then. I floored it along until I came to a long driveway. I turned onto it and as met by the huge white house, that had glass windows everywhere, don't they sparkle in the light, I mean shouldn't it be all dark and gloomy. I pulled up next to the silver Volvo and stepped out, searching around me and before I could even step towards the house, the little one, Alice stepped out onto the porch.

"Rachel, I saw you coming, my names Alice Cullen, your very pretty" She said, throwing a smile over at me.

"I need to talk to youse but I don't have much time, I kind of broke free" I said, feeling guilty as soon as I said it.

"Sounds like what Bella did when she...never mind, come on in" She said and I swallowed the warning that my head had lodged into my throat and walked up next to the vampire and into the house, talk about rich. La Push was the slums, hell Seattle was the slums compared to this place. I was looking around and my eyes fell onto a lounge room full of vampires. I took a breath and nodded at Doctor Cullen.

"How's your head" He asked and my hand touched it automatically.

"Fine, 100 percent better thanks to you" I said and he nodded, a smile on his features.

"Rachel, what are you doing here" Bella's voice said as she appeared in front of Edward. I remembered to keep my thoughts and opinions of her to a minimum since I could pretty much feel Edward scanning my brain. He laughed at my thoughts making him get curious stares.

"I'm here because Jake ran off and we don't know where he is, we were hoping you might have a clue where he was going" I said as I looked around at the surrounding Cullen's.

"So they sent a human" The blonde one sneered, of course the supermodel would be the bitchy one.

"Actually I raced one over the border before convincing them to give me twenty minutes to find out whatever I can about my brother so if you don't mind I'd like to do just that" I shot back at her and she rolled her eyes before I looked over to Edward. "I know Alice can't see wolves but you didn't see anything in his head when he was hurt, or maybe he skimmed the border and you picked up something" I asked him hopefully and his face fell into a frown.

"I'm sorry, I haven't heard his thoughts in a while and when he was hurt he was too distracted by the pain" He said almost regretfully.

"When did he leave dear" The mum of the gang spoke up, she looked like a Doctor's wife, Emily told me she was very kind.

"About a week ago, he hasn't called so I don't know, no one does, the guys can't even pick him up because he's staying in human form, he never mentioned a place he would go when he was with you did he" I said, directing my question at Bella. She shook her head sadly as she avoided my eyes. She should feel guilty. I caught Edward's frown and apologised before sighing.

"Okay, well my time's on short so I guess I better go, thank you for your help" I said, nodding at them and as I went to turn Alice grabbed my arm gently. It was amazing how cold it felt, especially compared to Paul's touch.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be of more help, we'll keep an ear out and call you if we hear anything" She said, pulling me into a hug and I patted her back awkwardly as I stiffened up. "So like Bella" She giggled as she pulled back. I gave her a little smile before turning walking out the door. I climbed in the car and sighed before driving off. A minute to spare. I drove back home, surprised no wolves were around waiting for me or there to stop me and question me. I decided I'd go over to Sam's after I stopped at home, they knew I was back on the reservation by now. I pulled up at the house and Sarah's car wasn't in the drive way so I was guessing they weren't home. Paul's truck was sitting there but he had phased so he could be at Sam's for all I know. I got out and closed the door when Jared walked out of the house and gave me a small smile.

"He's pissed but that's just because he was worried about you, it's hard, knowing you can't protect your imprint" He explained as he came to stand in front of me. "Any word on Jake" he asked and I shook my head. "Good luck Rach" He said, pulling me into a hug before screwing his nose up. "And I'd have a shower if I were you" He said and I went to punch him when he skipped out of the way, laughing as he headed into the woods. I made my way to the house and when I opened the door I'd barely made it over the threshold when I heard a bang.

"I said fuck off Jared" Paul shouted out and I closed the door and walked around the corner towards the kitchen where the bang came from.

"Good thing it's not Jared" I said and he looked up at me, fire in his eyes.

"You survived huh" He said and I could see the relief behind the anger.

"I am sorry Paul, if it was one of the boys you would have done the same" I said and he shook his head.

"It would never be one of them, I'd stop them before they took their first steps to leave" He growled. "And they wouldn't sneak off without telling anyone either, their smarter than that" He said, opening the fridge and pulling out a milk carton.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was old enough to not ask permission and you would have stopped me if I told you anyway" I snapped back.

"Do you think it's a game Rach, vampires kill people, their dangerous" He shot back and I shook my head.

"What and the rest of the world is safe" I replied, my voice sizzling. He met my eyes before pulling the carton up to his lips to drink. I walked over and snatched it out of his hold and he grabbed my wrist, keeping me still. "That is disgusting and other people have to drink out of it" I spat and he pulled me against him, his lips attacking mine in an angry and hungry kiss before I was pushed away and he glared down at me.

"Why you were on your little death trip Jake phased" He said and my eyes widened.

"What!, do you know where he is, what did he say" I asked and his eyes narrowed at me.

"Arizona" He said before walking out the front door, leaving me there full of questions that his stubborn ass wasn't willing to answer.

"Paul" I shouted angrily from the front door and just kept on walking into the woods before disappearing. "Asshole" I yelled before slamming the front door.

A/N- this chapter is a whole lot of...stuff, I hoped you liked it, review my beautiful people and I shall write more. P.s any ideas welcome.


	10. Fallin for you

Chapter10

A/N- So here's chapter 10, my laptop has gone in to get fixed and i won't get it back for about 3 weeks so i'm on my friend's computer and he lives about twenty minutes away so i won't be updating often which i don't anyway and i apologise for that, i'm on holdiday's so since i'm here often anyway i might get more done. So this chapter is thanks to Jay the coolest kid in the world (So he likes to think).

Jay: She also apologises for any grammar mistakes as apparently my shitty computer doesn't pick up on things.

Okay so Paul has decided to ignore me, he hasn't said a single word to me after he ran off into the woods five days ago. Leah had told me Paul blew up at her for letting me run off and since we were so close she should have known and stopped me. I had seen Paul but he just glanced at me and then he'd look away. Turns out Leah was the one to call him since she had a hunch but i wasn't mad at her, like the others she just wanted me to be safe. Tonight we were having a bonfire and i was shoppiing at the town centre, i was picking up a few things for Emily since she was cooking Mama. I had left Amy at Em's since she was asleep and i just had Riley with me since Alex wanted to watch his Cars movie on the TV. Riley was holding the basket as we walked down the aisle's, he looked like he was struggling but refused to let me carry it. I was in the spices isle, trying to make sense of all the different brands and types when i noticed a man in a dark coat loooking our way before turning quickly back to the shelf. I frowned and made sure Riley was close before looking back to the shelf only to feel his eyes on me again. Creep. I spotted the Paprika on the top shelf and reached up to get and heard a bang. I jumped in surprise and turned to see the shopping basket on it's side with everything tipped out on the floor and just spotted Riley running around the corner and the guy in the dark coat gone.

"Riley" I shouted and took off after him. I reached the end of the isle and scanned around me to not see a trace of him. I ran down the next aisle calling out his name and spotted him at the front door and staring out into the parking lot. I ran up to him and swooped him up in a hug before he could run off again. "You can't just run off kiddo" I said as he continued to stare.

"It was my daddy Rach, in the black,it was my dad" He said as I searched around us.

"Why did you run after him" I asked as i put him down and kneeled next to him.

"He looked sad" He shrugged as his eyes watered.

"Maybe it wasn't your dad, just someone who looked like him" I offered. The kid hadn't seen his dad in a long time. He shook his head.

"He looks like Paulie except grey up here" He said, pointing to his hair. "And his beard" He said, touching his chin.

"Okay, let's just get our food and get out of here, then we can go tell your mum and Paul okay" I said and he nodded, gripping my hand as we headed back to our basket. We rounded up everything that was on our list and then headed to the register where the fifteen year old boy checked me out everytime he scanned something. I rolled my eyes as i paid the kid and grabbed the bags, turning away his offer to assist me to the car.

We arrived at Emily's and most of the pack was there apart from Colin and Brady. I opened Riley's door and he ran straight inside while i grabbed the bags and headed in after him. When i walked in the household was going crazy as Riley hugged into Paul and Paul shook with anger as everyone talked over each other.

"Isn't he supposed to be still locked up" Someone said.

"I thought he was in for a few more years"

"What if he's after the kid's"

"Calm down everyone now" Sam ordered and everyone shut up as i walked in. I met Paul's angry eyes as Emily approached me.

"Are you alright, did he say anything to you" She asked in her soothing mother's voice.

"No Rye just ran after him, it might not have even been him, he hasn't seen the guy in a while but he was watching us and then he dissappeared and i ran around looking for Riley" I shrugged as i put the bags down.

"Aren't you supposed to be watching him, what if it was him and he took off with Riley" Paul's voice demanded and everyone looked between me and him.

"I was watching him and what a great way to start talking your girlfriend again after ignoring her for the past i don't know week" I snapped back and everyone stood their awkwardly as I glared at Paul. He shook his head and walked off into the lounge room, still holding Riley. Emily grabbed some groceries and hauled me into the kitchen after her and made me sit while she whipped up some coffee.

"Alright spill" She said as she cut some cake to go with our coffee.

"Are they all such stubborn assholes or did i just get the pick of the pack, I've apologised like fifty times and the first words he actually says to me are accusing me of not watching his little brother" I said leaning on my elbow.

"Paul has always had temper problems and yes their stubborn sometimes, all of them, you just scared him Rach, he's worked his butt off trying to track down Jake, only Sam and Paul were there when Jake phased and Sam repeated the conversation to me and he'd never seen Paul so angry" She said as she placed the mug and plate in front of me.

"I can be angry for myself" I grumbled and she laughed.

"It's in the imprint to defend you and protect you, and when you took your runner to question the Cullen's you took both of those things out of his hands, he's hurt and angry mainly at himself for it" She shrugged as she took a seat next to me while i sipped the hot drink.

"Do you have an answer and solution for everything" I sighed and she winked at me.

"So Miss Black, what are you going to do now" She questioned with a smile on her face and i smirked.

"I'm gunna go the beach" I said and she raised an eyebrow. "With my wolf of course" I whispered and stood up. "Thanks for the comfort food" I said ad headed towards the lounge room where all the guys were lounging around watching TV. I made sure Paul caught sight of me before strolling past and out the door. I knew he'd follow me and try to be sneaky about, even though he was mad he still watched me like a hawk. I headed towards First beach, making sure i looked casual about it. I reached the beach and walked about half way down untilI me being casual ran out and i wasn't watching where i was going, managing to step on a shell which of course was sharp and stabbed my foot.

"Fuck" I said as i collapsed onto my butt on the sand and grabbed my foot. The shell was still sticking in their slightly and i mumbled curses as i examined it without touching. I was actually surprised Paul hadn't blown his cover and come over to me by now. I counted to three and pulled the shell out like a bindi and chucked it away. "Stupid shell" I said as i rubbed the sore. "Paul" I whined after a two minute silence and turned expecting to see him walking down with his grumpy expression but he wasn't there. My eyes scanned around and turns out i was the only person on the beach. "Paul" I called out a little louder, maybe he was in the tree's phased. I got up and half limping headed back towards Emily's, maybe he hadn't followed me. I was walking up the small ramp that led onto the path when i saw Paul but he wasn't alone. A guy that was just shorter than him was shouting at him and i ran the rest of the way when i saw him shove him back. I hadn't seen the guy before but he sure as hell was pissed off. He looked like a typical california surfer guy.

"Come on you pussy, fight back" The guy said, shoving Paul again before i stepped in between the guys, pushing them apart slightly.

"Hey what the hells going on" I said and the guy glared down at me.

"Oh you must be his new fuck buddy, get out of my way" He said and i snorted.

"Excuse me, who the fuck are you" I said and anger reflected in his eyes.

"David Reynolds, maybe you don't remember my sister Cindy" He spat and thoughts of that day and night at the beach echoed back to me.

_The bleach blonde._

_The big sister at the service station._

_Paul and I's car makeout._

_"Watch your back Black"_

"She sent her big brother to fight her own fight" I said amused and felt Paul shift behind me, his hand gripped my hip, ready to pull me out the way of the upcoming punch throwing.

"You expect her to fight him" He spat as he nodded towards Paul.

"No, i expect her to confront me, I'm the one who kissed him" I shrugged.

"Trust me, she'll be around, watch your back Foster" He said, pointing towards Paul.

"Are youse all talk or what" I said and fury flashed in his eyes and i was pushed behind Paul.

"Keep your bitch on a leash, i'll see you around" He said before walking off and i grabbed Paul's hand and pulled him towards the beach before he could after the guy.

"Before you kick his ass, we need to talk" I explained as we reached the sand.

"Look i don't wanna go on a stupid walk, there's nothing to talk about" He said, pulling away from me and stopping. I turned to face him and his green eyes were guarded.

"Maybe you don't need to talk but i do" I said and he looked away from me, towards the water. "You've heard it a thousand time's but I'm sorry, i know for a fact you would do the exact same thing if it was your family, he's my baby brother and he's off running away from his problems with a broken heart and i know your angry at both of us but don't be, you can't protect me from everything just like I can't control falling for your stubborn ass, do you know how hard it is, you not talking to me, how much i feel like a petty little girl because i miss you so much, I'm supposed to be the strong one in the family and I've built up so many walls in my life and you can tear them down just by being near me, I may be actually falling in love with you and your not saying anything and now i feel like a complete idiot" I said when I realised he was just watching me with an amused expression.

"Falling in love with me" He repeated my words and I groaned.

"Please tell me that wasn't all you heard out of that speech" I groaned and that stupid smile stayed on his face.

"Love" He grinned and I sighed.

"Can't you just forgive me and kiss me you big gigantic fluff ball" I said and he grabbed me and pulled me towards him, making me slam into his warm body.

"I forgive you" He said and leant in to kiss me but paused while only an agonising few centimetres from my lips. "Did you just call me a big gigantic fluff ball" He asked and i nodded, pulling him the rest of the way. His lips met mine and i swear fireworks and sparks exploded. Imprinting has to be one of the best things that's ever happened to me. His big arms wrapped around me and lifted me off the sand and i laughed against his lips. "Maybe I'm falling in love with you too" He said when he pulled back and i met the familiar smiling green eyes.

"Please you worship me" I winked and he shrugged unguiltily. "We better get back, I'm helping Emily cook up a feast for you wolves" I smiled and i swear his grin got wider.

"Scratch that, I'm not in love with you, I'm in love with your cooking" He said and i kissed him one more time before we walked hand in hand back to Emily's. When we walked in the door everyone cheered.

"About time" Embry called.

"No more bitchy Paul" Leah claimed and he glared over at her. "Spoke to soon" She said and I smiled before going into the kitchen to help Emily. We put on some music and began preparing all different kind's of meals and packed them in tray's to take to the bonfire. As i cooked i realised this would be my first bonfire with Paul, my first bonfire as an imprint why did that make me so excited and giddy.

"Now that's a the most real smile i have seen from you in a long time, welcome back Rachel" Emily smiled, pulling me into an unexpected hug. I hugged her back and then pulled back when my forgotten phone rang on the bench. I answered without answering the Caller ID.

"Hello" I said into the speaker.

_"Rach, forgive me for running_" My brother's voice answered and i sighed.

"You don't know how good it is to hear you voice, now explain" I said, my day getting better. My little brother was safe and everyone i cared about was happy. How could i ask for more. Then their was that little voice in the back of my head.

_Nothing stay's good for long, troubles just aound the corner and it's mad_

A/N- Tadaaaaaa, next chapter will be in Paulie's POV, the lovey dovey bonfire and i think it's time for a step up in the physical stage in their relationship, anyway thank Jay for this chapter, couldn't have done it without the best friend. Review pleaseee.


	11. Teasing & Ass kicking

A/N- So I think i'm kinda dissappointed in the feedback for that last chapter but hey everyone has their bad days. I'd like to thank NtwilightprincessN for the reviews which she manages to give pretty much EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER :) You are truly an amazing person. So I know the last chapter may not have been what we wanted but I struggled writing it as I do. Anyway here's some from Paul's eyes which who doesn't love Paul's sexy eye's and his charm. Swoooooooon.

Paul's POV.

I _may be actually falling in love with you_

Those were the word's Rachel Black had said to me less than two hours ago and the fact was that I couldn't stop thinking about it. Sure I'd had girls tell me the big 'L' word before but i'd never felt it back, ever. Truth is i'd never had these feeling for a girl before, I had butterflies in my fucking stomach!.

_Okay Paul pull it together, your starting to sound a little pussy whipped._

I shook of the feeling of being on cloud nine and helped the guys pack stuff into the back of mine and Jared's trucks. We always took shit loads of stuff down to the beach, don't ask me why, half of it had to atleast be the girls doing, every month the list of things to chuck in got bigger. Emily and Rach were carrying out the food to put in the back seat of my car as the boys did the heavy lifting which proved Rachel was in a good mood otherwise she'd be bitching about us being sexist with the whole heavy lifting thing. She was walking back towards the house talking to Emily and as she walked past she smiled and winked back at me. I reached out and grabbed her and pulled her to me, kissing her lips happily which had her beaming up at me when I pulled back. A few of the guys started making gagging sounds and I flipped them off as I kissed her again. I was getting a little carried away by her lips when she pushed me back with her hands on my chest. I was actually surprised to hear that she was out of breath and that her heart rate had picked up.

"Save it for later, some of us actually don't wanna witness you and Rachel making a porno" Quil murmered and I glared over at him as a few people laughed.

"I've gotta go help Em" Rachel breathed as she walked backwards, out of my hold and away from me. She turned and went into the house right before Jared grabbed me around the neck in a head lock and started rubbing his knuckles into my head.

"Aw big Paulie's in love" He cooed as I grabbed his arm and flipped out of his hold.

"Shut it Jared, I had to put up with you and Kim's lovey dovey shit for ages" I said as I reversed our positions so he was now in the head lock.

"Yeah but Paul the Player has finally settled down, makes me proud" He choked as I tightened my hold on him. He swung out and knocked my legs out from under me, sending us both crashing to the floor. We both looked at each other before we cracked up laughing. While we were lifting ourselves up off he ground when Leah pulled up with a pissed off expression on her face.

"What's up your ass Clearwater" I asked as she walked past and she took a swing at me, which I dodged since I was expecting it, then she kept walking. I could hear her grumbling curses as she went in the house, slamming the door behind her before she called out to Rachel. Everyone went back as this was usual behaviour for Leah and then everyone stopped again as both her and Rachel came storming out of the house, the look of murder on Rachel's face. I found that hot which is kinda weird but ran up to them when they both jumped in the car. I put my hand on window that Rachel rolled down quickly and gave me a 'hurry the fuck up' look.

"Where the hell are you going" I asked and Leah growled impatiently as she revved the car.

"To kick some bimbo bitch ass" Rachel said, leaning out the window and giving me a quick peck on the lips before Leah took off.

"What" I said confused as Emily came out of the house with her face flushed.

"Hey Em what was all that about" Seth asked as the guys looked down the road where the truck had disappeared.

"I'm not really sure but there was a lot of cursing and threats rolling around" She said, midly confused herself.

"Dude are you gunna go after them" Brady asked me and I shook my head.

"Nah, my girl can hold her own, plus she's got Leah" I shrugged as I went back to loading. I felt them staring at me before they all shrugged it off and continued. I winked over at Emily who smiled and headed back inside. Sam and Colin were out patrolling and I cursed when I remembered Jared and I were on when the bonfire ended.

_An hour later- Arriving at the beach._

"Hey Paul, footy's on, your on my team" Jared called out as I helped Em put the last of the food on the table. Kim was here already as well, helping Em so I ran down the beach where the pack was pumped for a kick ass game. On my team was Jared, Sam, Seth and on the other was Embry, Quil, Colin and Brady. All shirts were disposed of as a rule made by the girls, they claimed they didn't want anymore ripped shirts but we all knew they just liked the view. They kicked off and the game began. No matter what there ended up always someone who spilt blood, in this case it was Colin with a broken nose.

"Fuck this, I'm out, this is the fourth time my nose has been broken, i'll be back in after half time" He grumbled as he walked to sit down.

"Let's change to soccer for a bit till princess comes back" Jared said as Kim, right on cue passed him the soccer ball. Quil, Embry and Brady were complaining how they were a man down when Leah and Rach showed up, grins on their faces.

"What did youse two get up to hey" Quil smirked as they walked over.

"Since i'm a wolf and didn't trust myself completely to confront some back stabbing bitch by myself, Rachel came along and let's just say it doesn't take much to piss her off, she knocked Jessica Stanley out cold" Leah said while she started laughing. We all stared at Rachel he smiled at me with a guilty shrug.

"She said some things I didn't like" She mumbled.

"As soon as she mentioned Paul, Rachel jumped her" Leah giggled as a few of the guys clapped in awe.

"She deserved a good punch in the face" Jared said as he pulled Rachel into a hug. As Leah retold the story Rach came over to me, biting her lip. Did she expect me to be mad or upset.

"Violence isn't the answer Rach" I tsked and she punched my arm playfully.

"Like you can talk wolverine" She said as i pulled her into me.

"Fair enough Super girl" I said and she grinned up at me.

"You know i was watching you play" She said as she drew circles on my chest. I smirked down at her as my hands slid under her shirt onto her hips.

"Yeah, what'd ya think" I asked, going along with her game.

"I think your left hand throw is weak" She said and i narrowed my eyes down at her.

"Sorry coach, you'll just have to discipline me later" I winked and she scoffed, pushing me away.

"Alright love birds, we wanna get back to the game now" Brady called out and i walked back over to my position.

"Oi Leah, come play, were one man down" Quil called and Leah growled at him.

"As if i'd play with you idiots and watch your 'man' comments Quilly" She hissed as his eyes widened in fear. She was pretty scary when she wanted to be.

"I'll play" Rachel offered, taking off her shoes and walking over to Quil's team.

"Really, you might get hurt Rach, we play pretty rough" Brady said and Rachel raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm playing" She stated, standing next to Embry at the pretend halfway line.

"Your funeral" He shrugged as he went into the goals which were made of peoples shoes.

"I bet you Rachel can kick all your asses" Leah called out as she took a seat next to Collin and passed him a coke while she drank a beer.

"Five bucks says she won't get a goal" Jared called and Rachel glared over at him. "No hard feelings Rach" He said quickly. I whistled, starting the game and Embry passed the ball straight to Rachel who weaved like a flash through all us four guys, the ball going straight through the goals.

"Wooooohooo, i'm five bucks richer, go Rach, go Rach" Leah cheered, clapping. We continued playing and it resulted in us losing by one point, 6-5. The game only stopped because everyone had arrived and Emily declared it was time to eat which all us wolves raced for only for Emily to yell at us and make us wait till everyone else got theirs. Rachel ended up piling her plate up high for both of us to share and we snuggled up on a blanket we laid out on the sand near the fire. We started eating and i was scoffing the food down till i felt her eyes on me. I turned and saw curiousity and humour on her face.

"What" I asked around a mouthful of burger.

"You eat like a baby dinosaur" She said amused and i swallowed down the bite.

"Yeah well you eat like a sparrow" I shot back and she rolled her eyes.

"Compared to you i think anyone would eat like a fricken ant" She replied, leaning over and taking a bite out of the burger in my hand. She was smirking at me and my eyes zeroed in on the sauce on the corner of her mouth before i leaned in and licked it off her face. "That is disgusting" She squealed, trying to shove me away and i laughed at her efforts before continuing to eat.

Twenty minutes later Billy wheeled himself in front of everyone, his back towards the fire, leaving all of us to gather around him. I put me and Rachel's blanket at the back and grabbed the spare blanket while waiting for her to finish helping the girls pack the food away while i leant against a bit of drift wood we used for a seat. When Billy cleared his throat everyone became seated and I pulled Rachel down in between my legs and she rested her back against my chest as her dad started the legends that we all had heard a billion times. It was weird how no one ever got sick of them. I pulled the blanket over her and wrapped my arms around her middle, holding her close to me with her head leaning back on my shoulder. She felt so right in my arms and since she looked so god damn sexy i couldn't resist leaning down and kissing the spot below her earlobe. The quiet humming sound she made had a growl grumbling in my chest and Paul junior twitching. How the fuck could one little hum get that reaction. I pulled away from her neck and let out a breath, trying to calm myself down before Rachel could notice and think i was some horn dog, even though i was for her. Either she was just getting comfortable or she noticed because she moved and her ass bumped up against me, making me instantly harder and had me gripping her hips, keeping her still. She turned her face into my neck and tried to muffle her giggle while i let out a hiss.

"Not funny" I grumbled as she calmed herself.

"Definatley is" She whispered as she started kissing the side of my neck. I had to hold back the groan as my hands started massaging her sides of her legs where my hands were holding her hips.

"Rach, i think you need to stop" I breathed out. Not that ayone seemed to be noticing, to engrosed in her father's stories, which we should be paying attention to.

"I don't think you agree with that" She said as her tongue slid out. I was throbbing like a bitch and shuddered as her hands gripped mine. "Just relax, were under a blanket aren't we" She giggled quietly.

"Yeah but we should be listening to your dad" I murmered as i tried to concentrate on not flipping her over and diving into her. I gulped like a fucking sixteen year old kid when her hands guided mine under her shirt and onto her stomach.

"Haven't gone shy on me now have you Foster" She whispered as she guided them higher and onto her bra covered breasts. I shook my head and started massaging her breasts. This girl sure loved playing games but like i said, two can play at her games. I brought my right hand up and slid it under her bra causing her to bite down on her lip as my fingers found her nipple. I continued to play with it until i brought the left hand in to give the other some attention. Now Rachel Black was the one squirming. Her breathing picked up as i kept my eyes on Billy, i was well aware of the fact that we could be caught out, especially by her own father to find me feeling up his daughter but i couldn't resist, i mean hey i tried. Her fingers were digging into my leg and as her dad's eyes began scanning the crowd. I stopped which made Rachel release some pressure of the stabbing of the nails. As his eyes continued i realised that the hook was at the front of the bra and smiled to myself before unclaspping it and letting those ladies bounce free. My hands had a mind of their own as they continued, i couldn't believe how much self control i was having especially when Rachel was breathign in my ear like that. My right hand slid down her stomach and down to the top of the tight's she was wearing. As my fingers slid underneath the waist band of her tight's her hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me as my hand hovered over the panty covered wet heat. She hadn't told me to stop and since my mind was on autopilot i continued till i pushed them aside, there was no refusal so i kept going until i dipped a finger in her and she pushed her face into the side of my neck.

"Paul" She whimpered softly and i swear i was slowly losing it. I had slid in only about a centimetre further when i recognissed Billy rounding up the legend. I pulled my hand out making her whimper again and fumbled doing up her bra before pulling down her shirt and wrapping my arms around her as she tried to control her breathing. She'd gone stiff and as soon as Billy finshed she was standing up and storming towards the car. No one really took much notice except Jared who raised an eyebrow at me. I only shrugged and got up, grabbing the blankets and going after her. I found her standing at my truck, leaning against it as her fingers were gripped in her hair. When she spotted me annoyance covered her features.

"Wanna tell me what the hell that was" She said angrily as i smiled.

"Couldn't handle it hey Black" I responded as i chucked the blanket in the back.

"Are you kidding me, the boobs were enough but doing that why my dad and pretty much my family or should i say our family is there, what if we got caught huh" She growled and i wanted her once again.

"Sounded like you enjoyed it, _Paulll_" I mimicked her and she slapped my arm. She walked up to me and cupped me over my pants, where my raging hard on was still evident then kissed my lips.

"Have fun working that off while you patrol" She smirked before walking back down to the beach, swaying her hips as she went. Jared was walking up and witnessed the grabbing. He walked over and patted me on the shoulder.

"I don't wanna see anything about that why we run, so keep it on the down low champ" He laughed as i growled at him. It's gunna be a long night.

A/N- REVIEWWWWWWW PRETTY PLEASE,.

I really liked this chapter :)))))))0


	12. Family is Everything

Chapter 12

A/N- It's been ages, so sue me, anyway I STILL haven't got my laptop back :( life sucks! I also realized I hadn't put in a disclaimer, Steph owns it all, bleh, it's not like you all don't know that anyway. Enough with the boringness of me, here's your chapter ;))))

PS. I HAVE A NEW STORY, IT'S AN EMBRY/OC, I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN BECAUSE…WELL I DON'T KNOW BUT JUST READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK WITH THAT 'REVIEW' BUTTON.

WARNING- Sorry to ruin the 'surprise' but there's a lemon at the end of this chapter, well lemony fluff so if you don't like that stuff just skip it, you'll know when it' coming, ENJOY!

Rachel's POV

_Stupid Paul and he's stupid ability to make me feel like this._

I was lying in bed, trying my best not to think about him but really it was useless, the hold he has over me is incredibly annoying, I mean just him not being in the house let alone next to me has this stupid empty feeling inside of me. I even miss the way he smells, like a woods after the rain, pine needles and moss, refreshing. I was currently curled up in a ball in my bed, I'd attempted reading, writing in a journal and listening to my iPod, usual one of these putting me to sleep but not tonight. When it hit almost midnight I got out of bed and quietly tiptoed out into the hall, closing my door behind me before going into Paul's room. His scent hit me as I shut the door softly and I smiled. I walked around the piles of clothes and slid into the huge king size bed, wrapping myself up in his blankets and snuggling my face into his pillow. Now this was relaxing. I already felt my eyes begin to droop as I sighed in happiness. Thoughts of Paul turning into dreams.

I became part conscious when I heard the door open and close again. The room was pitch black but I had no doubt he could smell me. He went along, acting if I wasn't there, shuffling around the room and when I heard clothes drop my eyes widened, my body on high alert. Was he naked, did he sleep naked because that would be...so hot. No Rachel that would be bad because you might jump him! I told my mind to shut up as I let myself relax and when Paul slid in behind me and snuggled up to me I was floating in the clouds. He put his arm around me and pulled me back to him so we were in a perfect spooning position before he kissed my shoulder and my stomach did a flip. Is that love?

My eyes opened and my first thought was 'I could get used to this'. I was facing Paul with my face snuggled into his chest while one of his arms rested across me and the other was underneath his head. I peered up at him and he looked so much younger, it seems everyone did when they were sleeping. Not wanting to wake him I slid out of his hold and crept out the door, closing it quietly behind me.

"Nice sleep" Sarah's voice questioned and I jumped, spinning around with wide eyes. I stumbled over my words, trying to come up with an appropriate explanation and I was surprised when she giggled at my efforts. "You act like I'm about to skin you alive, it's okay Rachel, I know your old enough and mature enough to be able to sleep in the same bed and be quiet if it led to other things" She said and I blushed red in embarrassment.

"Uh thanks I guess" I said and she rolled her eyes and told me breakfast was on the table. I followed her down the stairs and when I sat she sighed and leaned against the table across from me. "Is everything okay" I asked and she bit her lip.

"Yes and no, the government has finally decided to start paying me for being a single parent because of the kids and that means I don't have to work so often, I can choose shifts that revolve around Paul and on weekends so I can be with the kids during the week" She shrugged and I smiled.

"That is amazing, what's so bad about that" I questioned and she frowned.

"Well I won't need you as much now, I'll probably still have the random babysitting every now and then but it won't be a full time job anymore, the pay won't be enough to get you by" She said as it finally sunk in. I needed a new job, probably a new apartment.

"That's...fine" I said slowly as I thought over something. I met Sarah's eyes and she had the look of complete and utter guilt on her face.

"I'm so sorry honey, there's still a place for you here as long as you need, you can just rent out your room or something, we can sort it out, I'm not kicking you out or anything, I just wanted to warn you, I feel horrible" She said sadly and I grabbed her hand.

"Then don't, you've been to amazing to me, and the best second mother I could have, Emily said something about a teaching job going at the high school, maybe I can even check out the local day care, don't sweat it, it's not like I could be a babysitter the rest of my life anyway" I said and she gave me a relief filled smile.

"Your one amazing girl Rachel Black, my son is lucky to have a girl like you, maybe you could even teach him a thing or two" She said and I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Maybe, the boys will be so happy, they always say how much they want you home, Amy too" I said and she nodded.

"I guess that was the hardest part, being away from them" She said, deep in thought. I began eating the breakfast she had made and listened as Paul made his way down stairs.

"Morning sweetie" She smiled at him and he gave her a smile back before standing next to me and grabbing a piece of toast. "So Paul, what are you up to today" She asked and he eyed her suspiciously.

"Why" He said, around a mouth full of food. She began adding more to my plate for Paul and I stood up so he could sit down only for him to pull me on his lap. Sarah smiled at this before continuing.

"No reason, just wanted to know if you'd be around home today, maybe you could go show Rach…" She began but was cut off by a loud howl. Paul's eyes met mine as I looked back at him and Sarah looked at us confused.

"Sounds like the wolves are out" I said and he sighed.

"Like their ever gone, Sam will probably call a meeting about them, I'm gunna go head over there, I'll be back soon" He said, standing after I stood up.

"Why don't you take Rachel with you, Emily will most likely be there" Sarah suggested and Paul hesitated.

"Good idea, we'll see you later then" I said, taking Paul's hand while he looked down at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Take your time, have fun" She said, waving us off before heading upstairs to where Amy was calling out babbles.

"I can't take you with me" He said quietly as we heard another howl.

"Obviously, we'll drive around the corner and you can just jump out, I wanted to talk to Emily anyway" I shrugged as we walked out to the truck. We jumped in and he pulled out of the driveway.

"What do you wanna talk to Em about" He asked curiously as we rounded the corner and he pulled over near the trees.

"Just stuff" I said and he pulled me across the seat to him, giving me a quick but hungry kiss.

"I wanna hear about this 'stuff' later, or maybe tomorrow, tonight I might be a little distracted" He murmured as he kissed under my ear.

"You should go, they'll need the big bad wolf" I said, pulling away and he laughed.

"You're probably right, see you when I can" He said, another quick kiss given before he jumped out of the truck and as I slid across he pulled his shirt off and threw it at me. I blinked in surprise and met his smirk filled face as he neared the trees.

"What about the rest" I questioned, eyeing his pants and his eyes narrowed in challenge before he slipped them off and passed them through the open passenger window. I laughed as I took them from him and his eyebrows wiggled.

"Mind them for me, I'll meet you at Sam's" He said before running off, his naked body disappearing into the trees, lucky no one drove past. I started the truck and turned up the radio before driving off.

"_Remember those walls I built, well baby they're tumbling down, and they didn't even put up a fight, they didn't even make a sound, I found a way to let you in, but I never really had a doubt, standing in the light of your halo, I got my angel now" _I sang along as I drove. It had just started raining again so when I arrived at Em's I ran to the steps as the rain got heavier. As I was about to knock a chorus of barks and howls filled the air and fear flew through me followed by confusion, I'd never heard that reaction before. Emily opened the door, a curious look on her face as well which turned to surprise when she saw me standing there.

"Rach, what are you doing here" She questioned as she gestured for me to come inside.

"Nothing I just thought I'd come by, what's with the barks" I questioned as I took off my shoes and placed them near the door before following her into the kitchen where she had chocolate muffins waiting.

"No idea, they've never reacted like that before, I was just on my way out to see if any of them were around" She shrugged, handing me a muffin. I took a bite and caught her excited smile.

"Why so happy, I'm only eating a muffin" I said confused and self-conscious as I put it down and wiped my mouth.

"Can you keep a secret" She asked in hurried whispers and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, why what is it" I asked as she came and sat on a stool next to me. She was pretty much glowing with happiness as her hand went down to her stomach. My eyes widened. "Em your pregnant" I gasped and she nodded her head, laughter escaping her lips.

"I found out yesterday when I went the doctors" She said and we both stood up into a hug.

"That is amazing, have you told Sam yet" I asked as she sat back down and bit into a muffin herself.

"Not yet, we had the bonfire last night and he's been worried about the pack, I just figured I'd wait till the right moment" She shrugged and I swatted her hand.

"Em, Sam will be so unbelievably happy when you tell him, gosh you're having a baby" I said and she squealed.

"I know, I just, it's so weird, knowing I have _our_ baby in me" She said, her face flushed from excitement.

"You'll make a great mum, even though you pretty much are one with all the guys, but you're not just wolf mamma anymore" I grinned and she rolled her eyes. We heard another howl and she frowned. "Let's go check it out" I said, standing up and heading outside, Emily following me. She stood in the doorway and I stepped out into the rain, scanning the trees.

"Call out to him, if he can, he'll come" Emily called over the rain.

"Paul" I said loudly and waited but the howling continued. "Paul" I called louder and I heard the pounding of the ground getting louder.

"Here he comes" She laughed as a grey wolf bounded through the trees and came to a stop in front of me. He was huge, almost twice the size of me.

"Paul" I breathed, reaching out to touch him. He pushed his big head into my hand before his head shifted and he licked my face. "You're disgusting" I laughed, wiping my face on my top.

"He is pretty gross" I heard a familiar voice. My head looked past Paul and I was met by my little brother's mocking eyes.

"Jake" I shouted and ran to him, jumping at him in a tight hug. "Your back" I said as he hugged me back. "You idiot, don't ever run off again" I scolded, smacking the back of his head.

"Sorry sis, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do, is that muffins I smell" He smirked as he walked over and embraced Emily in a hug.

"Sure is Mr. Black, their on the bench, save some for your brothers" She said as he walked past her with Quil and Embry flanking him. Best friends reunited. I watched Emily's face light up when she spotted Sam coming through the trees and I wondered if that's the same lovey dovey look I had when I looked at Paul. No way, Rachel Black didn't look like that did she.

"Hey beautiful" Paul's voice whispered from behind me as his arms circled around me. I felt the stupid grin come on and cursed myself internally. Yes, Rachel Black was in love, stupidly.

"Hey" I smiled, turning around to face him. He had a happy, satisfied look on his face, one I hadn't really seen before. "Why are you so happy huh" I asked, rubbing up and down his warm arms.

"I dunno" He shrugged. "I guess Jake's back now, your happier when your family's close" He said, leaning down and kissing my forehead to hide his face from me. I almost died of sweetness right in his arms.

"Just need Rebecca here and I might just break down in your arms" I said, trying to glimpse at his face.

"The first part is good, the second part I'd rather a kiss" He smirked, looking over my heading and winking to whoever was behind us. I turned to see my twin sister standing no more than ten feet away from me. Her little blue car parked behind her and her hands over the slight bump that was hanging out of her stomach.

"Hey Rach" She said softly, with a small smile on her face.

"Bec" I said, running over to her and pulling her into a top half crushing hug, being gentle about the middle part. "You're really here and you have a baby, oh my god, I'm going to be an aunty, oh little bubba" I cooed, rubbing a hand over her stomach. Both Emily and Rebecca pregnant, that means two babies!

"Yeah in just a little over 4 months" She smiled, tears in her eyes. I was embarrassed to realize I was crying as well when Jacob came over and circled both of us in his arms. "God little brother, you've grown so much" Rebecca said, laying her head on his chest.

"So have you, just in the stomach, Rachel too, but she hasn't got a baby, she's just a fatty" He smirked and I pushed away from him and punched his arm.

"Shut it Jacob or I'll get Paul to kick your ass" I snapped and he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right" He muttered before looking over at Paul. I caught Bec's smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"So Paul huh, would that be the hottie you were cuddling before you saw me" She questioned and I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah, he's my uh boyfriend" I said and she looked past me to check him out before nodding in approval.

"So how long are you staying, have you seen dad yet" I asked and she hesitated to meet my eyes, instead she looked down at her hands.

"Actually I was planning on staying for a while, maybe six months or so" She said and I frowned.

"That's a long time, is Brad here as well" I asked and then noticed the ring was missing on her ring finger.

"No, he's busy" She said and moved her left hand out of sight. "Just me, or us" She said and I saw Jake scanning her face as she touched her belly again.

"Six months, what about the baby, will he be here for the birth" Jake asked and she shrugged, brushing it off like it was nothing.

"Who knows, I gotta go see Dad, youse coming" She questioned and Jacob offered to drive her over. "Rach" She asked and I nodded.

"Give me one second" I said, running over to the front door where everyone was. I saw Paul smiling as he stepped to the front and I jumped at him, giving him a long smooch before peppering his face with kisses. "Your amazing, come get me in an hour" I said and he nodded, putting me back on my feet before I ran back to the car. "Oh, Paul" I called and he looked over his shoulder. "Catch" I said and threw his keys, watching him catch them easily before smirking at me. I blew him a kiss before sliding into the back seat with Bec's bags and we headed home.

Dad almost fainted when Jake walked through the door followed by me then Rebecca. I even saw tears in his eyes when they both hugged him, saying how much they missed him. Then Rebecca said he was going to have a grand baby and he did cry which made Rebecca cry which made me cry and Jake roll his eyes.

"Big bunch of babies" He muttered before we all hung out in the lounge room and talked about, well everything. I told Rebecca about Paul, she told us about the baby, Jake told us about his trip and dad told us how much it meant for everyone to be back. Jake had patrol, which Rebecca thought was 'working' and Dad asked me to help Bec with her room, set it up and stuff. As we sat in the room I helped her pack her clothes away and hang up some pictures and change the sheets.

"So you and Paul seem pretty lovey dovey" She said conversationally as she folded clothes.

"Yeah, he's pretty amazing" I shrugged, a small smile on my lips.

"I'm happy for you" She said and I thanked her before stopping so I could watch her reaction to my next question.

"What happened between you and Brad" I asked and her body froze before she continued.

"Just having a break" She shrugged and I snorted.

"Yeah right" I muttered and she met my eyes. "The truth" I asked and she sighed.

"I don't really know, everything was going fine and we had talked about kids and he had said he wanted them and so when I got pregnant I figured he'd be, well you know, happy. But he wasn't, he told me he didn't want it and then started going on about how it would ruin my figure and make me ugly and even when I was crying he said we could just kill it" She took a breath as she breathed. "Then I slapped him and told him he was a murderer before he left to go for a surf with his mates, when he got back he said maybe we got together to young and that he still wanted to _live_ a little before settling then asked me to leave" She said, shrugging as if it wasn't killing her inside.

"That jerk" I spat and she cringed. "I'll kill him, who the hell does he think he is, he's worse than fucking Bella Swan" I growled and she raised an eyebrow.

"The same Bella we use to hang out with when we were little, what's wrong with her" She questioned and I snorted.

"What isn't, the bitch was the reason our little brother disappeared, broke his heart" I said in disgust when Bec raised her eyebrows.

"That's some pure hatred" She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Tell me about it, I had to pretty much had to put her in lock down so she wouldn't kill her" Paul's voice came from the doorway. Both our eyes shot over to him and Bec smirked as I glared.

"Did you use the good old tie her to the bed technique" Rebecca winked over at him and he laughed.

"If only she'd let me" He said, smirking down at me.

"Well why don't you two just go try it out together, since I _won't _do it" I said angrily, trying to screw the stupid old lamp together.

"Babe, she's pregnant, that's just wrong" Paul said and they both laughed in amusement.

"Babe, she's pregnant, that's just wrong" I mimicked in a horrible version of Paul's voice. "Stupid lamp" I hissed, the anger was caging me in. _Bella, Brad, Paul's dad_… People who have hurt my family shouldn't be able to get away with it.

"You know you can go now Rach, I think I can handle the rest myself, are you and Paul coming back for dinner, I'm gunna make pasta" Bec said as their laughter died down.

"Sounds yum" Paul said encouragingly.

"Yeah it was mums recipe, amazing" She replied and my back stiffened when she mentioned our mother.

"Is" I said, turning to face her. They both gave me confused looks

"What" She said, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It _is_ her recipe, not _was_, IS" I snapped and her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean it like that Rach, I was…" She began but I cut her off.

"Sure, let's just take her recipe, I mean she's dead, she wouldn't mind because she doesn't have a choice right" I snapped again and Rebecca blinked back tears, again.

"I didn't mean it like that" She said quietly and guilt washed over me as soon as I saw her face.

"I know, I'm sorry, we'll be here for dinner" I said apologetically before walking past Paul and out of the room. I said goodbye to dad then headed out to the car, rubbing my eyes while I waited for him to come.

"Rach" Paul questioned when we were both seated in the car and I shook my head, not meeting his eyes.

"Can we just drive" I asked.

"No, look at me" He said and I slowly met his eyes.

"I hate them" I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Who" He questioned.

"Them, Bella, Brad, your Dad, all of them" I sighed and his eyes studied me.

"I hate them too" He said and I felt a smile tug up my face, the anger slowly fading away.

"Paul, I think we should go the beach" I said and his face turned to confusion at the sudden change of topic.

"Um, okay" He said, starting the truck and heading towards the beach. As we pulled up it was deserted, just as I hoped it would be before I climbed out. I heard him get out after me before I walked ahead down the beach, ignoring the fall of the rain. "Rach, where are you going" He asked as he followed me to the corner of the beach where the water met the sand and the rocks covered you from sight. I turned to face him; he was still a few meters behind me, before pulling my shirt off. He stopped as his eyes searched over me hungrily. I smiled and popped open the button of my shorts before shimming them down over my hips and down my thighs before stepping out of them, leaving me in my underwear, black boy legs and a purple and black laced bra. I stepped towards him and his eyes continued to stare at me. My hands gripped the bottom of his shirt and I tugged it.

"Paul, take your shirt off" I said in a low voice and he blinked, his eye looking up to my face.

"Huh" He said, earning a smile from me.

"You shirt" I said and he looked down at my hands as they travelled underneath the shirt to run across his stomach. His eyes fluttered closed as I used my nails and I continued to smile. I pulled the shirt up and he complied by putting his arms up and I pulled it over his head. I stepped closer so we were pressed up against each other and felt him already hard, pressing against me just in line with my hips. He growled as I went on my tiptoes to grind into him and his hands fell on my hips, his eyes opening to reveal darkness.

"I wouldn't" He said and I smirked evilly.

"What can't handle it Paulie" I pouted and his eyes fell on my bottom lip before he took it between his teeth and I let out a squeak. His hands came around and cupped my butt before lifting me slightly and pressing himself into me. My legs automatically hooked around his hips as my body ached for more friction and I let out a moan when he grinded into me again, this time pressing right against my throbbing ache. He released my lip and my tongue automatically licked over the abandoned spot. My nipples were hard as I pressed them into his chest.

"I can handle it Rach, but can you" He questioned and I met the challenge in his eyes. I'm pretty sure mine reflected the same back because my hand slid off his shoulder and made its way towards the top of his cut offs, sliding under them and wrapping around him. He bucked as he hissed out and I smirked.

"Like a virgin, touched for the very first time" I sang teasingly and he grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand out. Just before I was about to protest my back was against the sand and he was hovering over me, his mouth attacking my neck. My giggles turned into gasps when his hands cupped my boobs, pushing the lace aside so his calloused thumbs stroked and pinched my nipples. "Paul" I gasped, lust and worry of being caught tangling together. He didn't answer me; instead he kissed his way down to my chest before taking a nipple in his mouth, the other hand mimicking his tongues movements. My eyes rolled into the back of my head and all of a sudden his mouth and hands stopped before the other hand slid down my stomach and into my undies. As soon as his fingers brushed over my center my hips bucked and he smirked down at me before he slid a finger inside me and I whimpered at the contact. He added another finger and began to pump in and out as my fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Rach relax" His husky voice said and my fingers only dug in deeper before I embarrassingly waved the ride of my first orgasm, I can't believe I fell so quickly, I mean he wasn't doing it for that long. My head collapsed against the sand and my eyes blinked open to see him staring down at me, amusement on his lips. "That was fucking sexy" He said, leaning down to kiss my lips before his fingers slid out of me. I whimpered at the loss of contact which only made him smirk more.

"What's with you, me and this beach huh" I said breathlessly and he laughed.

"No idea, I'm sorry I went so fast, I got carried away" He said and I snorted. Great, really sexy Rach.

"It was incredible, I just wish I would have, you know" I muttered, my cheeks flushing red.

"A lot of sexual frustration built up" He shrugged and my eyes travelled down to the bulge in his pants. His eyes followed mine and then he hissed when I cupped him. "Maybe now's not the best time to take care of…that" He said and I grinned.

"I think it's the perfect time" I said, slowly unzipping and unbuttoning his shorts.

"Rach, we're going to yours for dinner, I don't want to have, uh, noticeable evidence" he said through his teeth as I pulled him out. "Fuck" He cursed when my hand wrapped around him. "Babe" He grunted.

"There's no need for mess if we reposition" I said suggestively, raising an eyebrow and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

"You mean you want to…" He trailed off in question and I shrugged. "I can't let you do that, it's not fair" He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Roll on your back Paul" I said, fixing my bra as he obeyed. I got up and straddled him. "One second" I said and pushed myself into his bare hard on, the only thing stopping us was the tiny barrier of cotton. We both groaned before I slid my way down and positioned myself correctly. I looked up at him and his eyes were dark again as he watched me. I winked before I grabbed him and slipped my mouth over him. His hips jerked and pushed him down further into my throat and I let myself adjust before taking on more of him. I moved my tongue around and sucked, continuing to move as he pulsed in my mouth. His hands had come to grip my hair and I bit down gently on him and that was it, he exploded his liquid running down my throat. When he was finished I broke contact and sat up to find his eyes closed.

"I think I just died and went to heaven" He mumbled and I laughed, making his eyes open. "You are way too beautiful" He said, his hand reaching out to stroke my cheek.

"What because I just gave you a blow job on the beach" I taunted and he shook his head.

"No, that was great but you really are beautiful" He said, showing me a huge grin. We both put our clothes back on before we headed back to the truck where we sat with the heater on for a few minutes, for my benefit of course. I was shuddering and Paul pulled me into his side, tucking me against the torso he had decided to leave shirtless. His body heat removed the chattering almost immediately and I sighed happily into his side.

As we headed back to mine, Paul's arm around my shoulder, I wondered if Sarah had told him that I was no longer working for her, I mean he didn't look like he knew and she was pretty quick to offer me out the smorning when we were talking. Even though she had offered me to rent out the room I figure it's time for me to find my own place anyway, maybe Beck's might wanna move out with me or something, I didn't know if Paul would want to, with his mum and the kids on their own, especially after the scare with his Dad the other day with Riley, I guess time will tell but for now I had to find a job, sooner rather than later.

A/N- This took me forever to write, I'm worried because I haven't really written a full fledge lemon before, please tell me what you thought, was it good or bad, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, study hard those who are finishing school!

Remember to check out my new story!

x


	13. Baby names and imprinting

Chap 13

Paul had no idea about Sarah's decision but let's just say that when he did find out he wasn't too pleased as you could imagine. I mean he was happy his mother could finally breathe instead of working so much but more time with her around meant less with me. I tried explaining how now that I wasn't babysitting there'd be more time for us to just hang out but I was pretty devastated I wouldn't be around the boys and Amy as much as I'd like. They were like my extended family and I was moving out with Becks, from a full house to just us two was going to take the noise factor from lively and homely to barely shouting. We'd been settled in for about a week and it was only about a five-minute walk to dads house so that was a bonus. It had a living room and a small kitchen with three bedrooms; one would be for the baby when it arrived. Becks refused to talk about Brad anymore, if his name was mentioned she'd be out of the room in five seconds flat, I still wanted to kill the jerk or at least call the bastard but she'd recently put a lock on her phone after my first attempt.

I was standing in front of my closet in my underwear, my hair still damp from the shower I'd just had as I tried to decide what to wear to Em's house for Jared's birthday gathering tonight. It was pretty cold out now but being next to Paul I always got hot so it was hard to find something to that suited it. My door swung open and I looked over my shoulder to see the guy causing me all this trouble. His greeting smile amped up to a huge grin when he spotted my half nakedness and he walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

"I was coming up to tell you to hurry up but now I'm thinking there's no need to rush" He said as he grabbed me and pulled me to him. I laughed as his lips caught mine followed by his tongue. I pushed him away after a minute and he just kissed his way to my neck.

"Paul I need to get dressed, I don't even know what to wear," I groaned, my eyes closing at the feeling of his lips against my skin.

"I've got a pretty good idea of what you can wear on my birthday" He murmured and I giggled before I realised he was leading me backwards towards my bed as the back of my legs hit the edge.

"Come on Paul, quit it," I said and he shook his head as he nipped at my collarbone and then pushed me back so we fell on the bed. "We're going to be late" I warned and he didn't respond, just decorated my neck and collarbone with more nibbles and kisses. "Uh Becks will be mad" I mumbled as he descended down my chest. He nuzzled my bra cup aside after kissing his way across my right breast and his tongue darted out to my nipple and moaned. "Paul" I whimpered as he hovered, looking up at me with a smirk.

"Should we get going babe?" He teased and I grabbed his hair and pulled his head back down to my chest. He laughed before his mouth wrapped around me and sucked resulting in me gasping and tightening my hands in his hair. His other hand came up to show the other breast some attention, mimicking the movements of his tongue and my body was static in response.

"Rach are you coming" Becks called out, pulling me out of my pleasure.

"She might be about to" Paul snickered and I hit his shoulder.

"Still undecided on what to wear, I'll be another 15, Paul can take me if you want to go" I called back and she agreed before I heard the front door close. Paul pulled away from my breasts only to begin kissing his way down my stomach slowly, almost painfully slow. His teeth dragged over my hip and his now dark eyes met mine as my body shook in anticipation, seeking permission. He actually pulled my underwear down with his teeth and threw them over his shoulder before he moved my legs so they were on either side of him, resting on his shoulders. I felt his warm breath on my centre before I gripped the bed sheets at my side and then he was there, his mouth on me and I cried out as he did things with his tongue that I didn't know could make my body feel this way, it had never been like this with the others. I came undone a few minutes later, his name gasped out of my lips. He crawled back up my body and kissed my lips sweetly.

"Feel better" He smirked and I shook my head, causing him to frown.

"That was great but I just want more" I whispered and he growled.

"Trust me babe, when we go there it'll be more than just a quick romp in the sack, I want you for hours and hours" He winked and my body throbbed just thinking about it.

"So lets skip the party" I suggested, hooking my leg over his hip so he could feel me against him bare.

"He's my best friend babe and Kim will have my balls if I don't show up, she'll have yours too actually" He said and I let out a playful growl and grabbed him through his pants.

"These balls are mine, got it?" I said and he nodded before pushing him off me. I went to get up but hesitated, looking back over my shoulder at Paul who had his hands behind his head. "Hey do you mind looking away?" I questioned and he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'are you serious'.

"Rach I was legit just…" He began and interrupted him.

"I know but still" I shrugged and he sighed, closing his eyes. I quickly grabbed my underwear and slid them on before his eyes opened again and then grabbed a white cotton beach dress and a black cardigan, pulling them on. I chucked my hair up on a ponytail and slipped on some sandals before we went out to the car and headed to Emily's. When we arrived he opened my door for me and the slung his arm around my shoulder as we walked down the side of the house to out back where everyone was.

"Bout time you two showed up" Jared called as soon as we walked in and I went and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday Jare" I said, kissing his cheek and he pulled back and winked at me causing Paul to shove him away before pulling him into a hug.

"Happy birthday man" He said and Jared laughed, thanking him.

"I'm going to see the girls," I said, pecking Paul's lips before heading inside to find Emily, Kim and Rebecca preparing the food. I greeted them before pitching in and making a big salad and sipping on the beer Em had given me.

"So any names yet" Bec asked and Emily's' face lit up straight away.

"I like the names Cohen and Bridget, Sam likes Maya and Tristan," She said and we all discussed over names we'd like for our children.

"Sarah or Nash" Bec said.

"Jesse or Lily" Kim said. Then they all turned to me. "Come on, what's your favourite baby names" Kim pressured and I bit my lip.

"Hm I've always liked the names Cade and Lexie, it's just been a thing since I was little, don't you remember Bec that's what I always named my dolls" I said and we laughed over the memory. Becks excused herself to go to the bathroom while we continued on names we liked.

"Embry and Quil just showed up, 10 bucks his first words will be 'where's Claire-bear" Kim said before I looked out the window to see them both bounding up to the front door shirtless. Embry had been with his mum this last week pretty much all day every day at the hospital as she was really sick with breast cancer and going through chemo but his mother's best friend Danielle had come into town to look after his mum who was slowly getting better so the doctors said. It was good hearing his laughter; all I'd seen of him lately was sad and distant. Quil walked in first and grinned us at all, searching the room before frowning.

"Where's Claire-bear" He questioned and we all burst out laughing as he looked around confused. Embry walked in after him and patted his back.

"Dude, I can hear her outside," He laughed and Quil took off out the back door, typical imprint. Emily asked Embry how his mum was and he fed us back with good news and a smile on his face.

"Rach, Paul said to tell you he was leaving you for me and Junior" Becks said as she walked back in and we all laughed except Embry, he was too busy staring at Rebecca with wide eyes and a slightly parted mouth.

"Embry, are you okay" I asked and he ignored me, continuing to stare.

"Whoa" Becks said, grabbing her stomach and before anyone could get to her Embry was in front of her and gently cradling her stomach.

"What's wrong, are you in pain, I'll get my car we can go to the hospital" He said hurriedly as he searched her face.

"No I'm fine, bubs just kicking like crazy," She said placing her hands over his soothingly. "And again" She said and Embry's eyes lit up as he felt the baby kick.

"Wow" He murmured and I raised an eyebrow at the two who were staring at each other grinning before looking over at Kim who had wide eyes and Emily who was rushing outside. Sam, Paul and Jake rushed in with Emily following close behind.

"You've gotta be kidding me" Jake said and Embry's eyes shot over to him as Paul came and stood at my side and Sam stood close to Emily and Kim.

"What's going on here" Embry asked, suspicious of all the guys, he looked surprised that they were even here; I thought wolves had good hearing.

"Embry can I see you outside for a minute" Sam said and he raised an eyebrow but nodded. Jake, Sam and Embry headed outside as Paul watched them go.

"Becks can you help me carry these out back" Emily asked, handing her a salad bowl and Becks nodded, confused but obliging. As soon as she was out of sight Kim walked over to us and looked up at Paul.

"Did he just?" She asked and Paul looked out the window, nodding slowly.

"I think so" He replied and my eyes widened.

"You mean he imprint…" I began but Paul put his hand over my mouth as Becks walked back inside and looked between us all confused.

"What's going on in here?" She asked and Paul grinned.

"She was trying to keep me from taking you as my wife" He said and then there was a growl behind him.

"What" Embry snapped, his eyes darkening in anger instantly.

"Fuck" Paul cursed as he held his hands up.

"Sam" Kim called out before rushing out the back door, probably to get Jared.

"Dude calm down" Paul said, as he stepped so he was between Embry and us. Jake and Sam came in and grabbed Embry on either side before pulling him back outside with Paul following and Quil and Jared rushing through the house after them.

"What the hell was that about?" Becks demanded and I turned to see her wide eyed and shocked.

"I'm not really sure," I said, partly because I wasn't really sure and the other because I couldn't just tell her about imprinting, that was Embry's job.

"I'm not marrying Rebecca Embry! If I was marrying anyone don't you think it would be Rachel not her sister!" I heard Paul shout and I got butterflies in my stomach as I smiled. Paul in a tux, giving me himself forever, not the worst fantasy I've ever had, hell it just made number one of the best.

"Rach is it weird I find Jake's best friend actually really sexy" Becks questioned, pulling me out of my wedding fantasy.

"I thought the exact same thing about Paul" I sighed. This would be interesting.


	14. Bring on the curve balls

A/N: Okay so this is kind of a fill in because I didn't really like some parts, I hate writing the first time people get down and dirty because its just bleh! It's so much fun-filled after that first time! So basically next chapter will be better but hey here you go guys, REVIEW MY PRETTIES!

So Embry had imprinted on Becks. Seems like the imprint always likes a challenge. Once Embry had calmed down after Paul's accidental marriage statement the guys had explained how Becks was pregnant and technically still married although she'd ditched the guy. Embry was crushed but determined to help Rebecca, she was his world now after all. No one had dared to say why she had left Brad, just that it wasn't working, and they'd left that up to Rebecca to tell him. Luckily she already knew about the wolves and the whole phasing thing, just not so much the imprint part so Embry didn't have to really lie to her about all that sneaking off crap.

This is what's been running through my mind that last couple of days, especially today, your typical rainy day in La Push. Paul was over and we decided to have a movie night. Becks was over at Embry's house, go figure, so we had the house to ourselves and yet the stupid wolf still wouldn't take me upstairs and have his wicked way with me.

"Rach" Paul interrupted my sinful thoughts about him, a certain bedroom door and me. I looked up at him from where my head was on his lap. He looked nervous and unsure of himself, which is never ever a Paul thing; normally he's a cocky bastard. "I need to ask you something," He said and I sat up slowly and turned my body so face him. Oh god, was he going to propose, we hadn't had sex yet, and surely he wouldn't make me wait till after we're married right?

"Yes" I said, waiting for him to go on. He ran a hand through his hair nervously before turning his body towards me and grabbing my hand and I'm pretty sure my heart just froze. His green eyes slowly looked up to mine with such intensity that I almost passed the hell out, hurry up man!

"I want to know what happened to you in College" He said quietly and I felt my body drop from the high of anticipation. Not what I expected at all. My eyes dropped to our hands as I tried to think straight. "Babe look at me" He said softly and I sighed and met his concerned eyes. "You've been having nightmares, asking for me to help you and I want to so bad Rach but I need to know what to protect you from" He said seriously. I pulled my hand out of his.

"I can take care of myself okay and I took care of myself back then too, it's the past Paul and I don't want him to keep coming into my future," I said quickly, that defensive wall coming up.

"Well he keeps coming doesn't he, why can't you just let me in" He said, his eyes flaming up in anger, good, I'd rather anger than sympathy.

"It's not about letting you in, it's about getting him out, and how can you say I'm not letting you in when you never tell me anything!" I said back, come on Paul, get angry, forget what you asked.

"He will never be out Rachel, he's your past and you can't run from that no matter how hard you try, trust me, I've tried" He snapped, pushing off the lounge and storming off towards the bathroom. I took a deep breath and sent a quick text to Leah explaining the situation, she was on patrol but she'd get it when she got back. Paul's phone buzzed, implying a new text and I leaned forward to see 'Cindy' light up the screen. What the, why was she texting Paul so late? Before I even went to read it the phone sprung to life and the same name lit up the screen but now she was calling. It was eight at night; no one had a reason to call that late, especially this bitch. Paul came back in the lounge room to see me holding his phone as it vibrated in my hand.

"What are you…" He broke off when he saw the name. I looked up to see him frowning at the phone before his eyes slid over to meet my accusing glare. "Don't even say it," He said and I scoffed.

"Why" I questioned and he shrugged.

"Beats me, I haven't heard from her since you attacked me at my car and tongue fucked me in front of her" He said and I threw his phone at him as I stood up, glaring over at him with the lounge between us.

"Why is her number still in your phone?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"Cause I didn't exactly take the time to delete her with all my spare time, what you think I'm fucking her on the side" He snorted and even the idea coming from his lips made me flinch.

"Well you sure aren't fucking me so how would I know" I spat and he laughed, a humourless laugh.

"No Rachel, I'd make love to you before I fucked you, because funnily enough that's what you do with people you care about, but hey I mean you don't let me in so you couldn't care all that much at all huh" He snapped and snorted.

"Sorry allow me to rephrase, you aren't fucking or making love with me and from what I saw before we met sex was like a damn drug to you so I don't see you using me to fill that addiction, and Cindy tries to call you, I can imagine a few scenarios for why that might be" I growled and he let out a frustrated yell before raising his arm and launching the phone at the wall to his right so it burst into tiny pieces and made me jump.

"There, I don't have a fucking phone anymore, happy!" He shouted and I stared at him. Before either of us yelled some more I jumped on the couch and pushed off the back of it, launching myself at him and gripping on as his hands gripped my ass as my legs clung around him. My mouth was attacking his as he reversed back into the wall in surprise at my jump.

"Text Embry, tell him to keep Becks at his tonight" I breathed when I broke away for air and he continued kissing down my neck.

"I would…but…you made me…break my phone" He forced out between kisses and sucks. I groaned when he nipped at my collarbone and tightened my legs around him, bringing our hips closer as I tried to get friction.

"Paul" I moaned as he pushed himself against me and I could clearly feel his need which was backed up when he growled.

"Where the fucks your phone" He snapped as he dumped me on the lounge and I scrambled to snatch it off the coffee table and dialled Embry's number. He answered on the second ring.

"About time, make Becks stay at your house tonight" I said breathless.

"Why, is everything okay, do you want to talk to her?" he questioned and Paul snatched the phone off me.

"Just keep Rebecca at yours for the next twelve hours and I'll run your Thursday morning shift this week" Paul all but growled down the phone and I'm guessing Embry agreed because in the next second I was picked up and being slammed against my bedroom door and Pauls lips were on me, everywhere.

"Paul, I can't, I need you" I whimpered, the man had hardly touched me and I was putty in his hands and needed damn release.

"Our first time should be slow and…" He began hesitantly and I cut him off.

"Cut the shit Paul, we have the rest of the night to do that, listen to me, _I need you_" I groaned and then I heard a rip followed by me being dropped on the bed and Paul landing on top of me as he wriggled out of his shorts. I tugged my top off as Paul pulled my jeans and underwear off and as he ripped my bra off he sighed.

"I'll be back babies," He said to my chest and I giggled before I heard the sound of a package being opened and Paul's finger brush my centre. "Holy fuck" He groaned and I gasped. I looked down and he was staring up at me, his eyes dark and hungry as his sight slowly travelled down my body.

"What" I asked suddenly self-conscious. He didn't answer, instead he slid a finger inside of me and I bit my lip, if this was just his finger then I couldn't possibly imagine when…fuck.

"No way, I can't, sorry Rach" He said before he shifted and pushed himself into me, stretching me to capacity and making me cry out in pleasure as my fingers dug into his back. He moved in and out of me, picking up the pace and for some crazy reason I felt like I was high, my body literally humming with the feeling of release getting closer as our bodies slammed together. I whimpered, I legit whimpered and he picked up speed and then his face was pressed into my neck as our bodies burst together.

After we lay there for a silent minute he leaned up on his elbow and kissed me.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world," He whispered and I laughed.

"Somehow I feel sexual favours bring out the beauty in me in regards to your thoughts" I said and he smirked.

"Well you'll be feeling plenty beautiful for the next few hours baby, because those tits and that ass are mine for the next twelve hours to do with what I please" He grinned before he began a travel of kisses down my body, making me gasp and laugh at the same time.

…

Paul POV.

I woke up as the sun bared its bright ass light in my eyes and rolled over in a plan to have some morning fun with my girlfriend and the girl was no where to be seen. I caught the small of pancakes and Rebecca's voice downstairs; she hadn't come home last night had she? Rach and I wouldn't have noticed since we were otherwise distracted. I smiled like a crazy bastard as the images of last night flooded my mind and whirled up Paul junior. Rachel was a goddess, a very talented goddess and my heart lurched at the thought of the rest of my life with her. I got up and quickly showered before my mind got to carried away and headed downstairs after I changed into some fresh shorts and shirt. I found my imprint sitting on a kitchen stool, her hair chucked up in a messy circle on her head and my t-shirt with a pair of her long pyjama bottoms.

"Morning Paul" Rebecca grinned at me as she caught sight of me over Rachel's head.

"Morning, enjoy yourself at Embry's last night" I questioned as I plonked on the stool next to Rachel's and pecked her smiling lips.

"Not as much fun as you guys, I had a very concerned call from our elderly neighbours" She smirked and Rachel groaned as I grinned.

"Huh, interesting" I responded as she placed a stack of pancakes in front of me. Becks would make a good mum, she could cook like a chef and was one of the nicest people in the world similar to my Rachel, she would look like that, round and beautiful with our baby.

"Quit staring and eat your food" She snapped and I looked up to see Becks holding her belly whilst glaring at me and Rachel staring worriedly at the bump. When Rebecca bailed to have a shower I leaned over and kissed the little exposed shoulder on my imprint which made he smile at me.

"What was that look all about before" I asked and she sighed as she traced invisible patterns on my shorts.

"Just when the baby comes, I mean, she needs someone and Embry is so perfect, obviously that's why they imprinted and that but I mean, that's not Embry's kid in there, so what does that mean for the baby, Brad won't come back into the picture, I'm pressuring her into breaking it off from him, I knew he was never good for her but that's my niece or nephew and Rebecca being Rebecca will do everything she feels is right for her baby, what if Embry can't accept someone that's not part of him" She shrugged uneasily as he hand fisted my shorts nervously.

"Babe, anything that's part of Becks means something to Embry, and that guy knows more about father problems than you can imagine, I mean his dads obviously not your dad so there's only Quil Senior and Sam's dad left but he still grew up without one, he'll treat that kid like his own and love it like it is too, sure bloods thicker than water but I mean I know if you had a kid I'd happily be part of its life, dad role or not, we imprint for a reason" I explained and her eyes were kind of lit up in an adored and surprised way.

"I love you" She said and I raised my eyebrows in surprise as my heart stammered in shock.

"Why" I asked stupidly and yet she didn't seem phased when I didn't say it back. In all honesty I'd never told a girl besides my mother and my little sister that I loved her.

"Because any girl who has a guy like you and isn't in love with him has something wrong with her" She shrugged as she stabbed at a piece of pancake on my plate and popped it in her mouth. I stared at her as she ate, I was in love with her, head over heels yet I couldn't say the words just yet, I felt like they'd be cheapened if I said them so close to last night. Rebecca walked back in, saving my ass but she had a pale expression on her face and when I picked up her jerky heartbeat I stood up, causing Rach to look at her twin who I was staring at. I smelt blood.

"Beck what's…is that blood" Rachel questioned as a pool of it appeared at becks feet as it continued to run down her legs.

"Rachel" Becks choked out a sob and Rachel raced over to her sister as I dialled 911, telling the lady to send an ambulance right away. "The baby Rachel, don't let my baby be hurt, make it stop" Beck cried as she went rigid with pain as Rachel supported her sister.

"Ambulance is on its way, Rach go get a blanket so I can carry her outside" I demanded as I carefully picked Rebecca up bridal style whilst my imprint obeyed and ran off. As soon as the blanket was tucked around Becks I had her outside meeting the ambulance. Rachel went with her sister and as soon as they were out of sight I was in my car, dialling Embry's number to tell him to get his ass to hospital before I phoned Jake.

No more than twenty minutes later and the waiting room of the hospital were filled with the pack and their families as we waited for Rachel to come out and tell us something. Carlisle just so happened to be available for Rebecca and even though I knew he was a good leech I was still nervous about my girl being so close. We waited for an hour when Rachel walked out and told us the baby and Beck were alright although we had been a minute away from losing the baby and after everyone sighed in relief she walked to me and wrapped her arms around me, burying her face in my chest. I felt tears dampen my shirt as I hugged her closely and returned the nod Billy gave to me as I held onto one of his daughters.

I'd had one of the best nights of my life last night and one of the greatest moments happened this morning when the girl crying in my arms had said she loved me for the first time, life just kept throwing curve balls but I wasn't about to strike out.


End file.
